Hija del Cielo
by Hikikomori916
Summary: Rin a sido tomada por el vaticano y su juicio a llegado. Pero la ultima palabra no la tienen ellos, Dios escucho los lamentos de quien aun considera es su hija y no esta dispuesto a ignorarlos. Fem! Rin. Ligero (Y muy ligero porque soy pésima con el romance) Fem!RinxBon.
1. Prologo

_**Titulo:** Hija del cielo  
_ _ **Anime:** Ao no exorcist / Blue exorcist  
_ _ **Autora:** Kuromy Rokuichiku (Kuromy619)  
_ _ **Descripción:** Rin a sido tomada por el vaticano y su juicio a llegado. Pero la ultima palabra no la tienen ellos, Dios escucho los lamentos de quien aun considera es su hija y no esta dispuesto a ignorarlos.  
_ _ **Nota:** Esto cuenta como un semi-AU. Se encuentra ubicado cuando Rin lucha contra Amaimon en el anime. No se sigue casi nada desde la primera temporada, segunda o manga desde ese punto, si llega a ser así es culpa de mi subconsciente.  
_ _ **Advertencias:** Fem!Rin. Ligero RinxBon.  
_ _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Serie anime, manga y los personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente). Son propiedad de Kazue Kato. Solo el fic es mio._

㊅㊀㊈

'Demonio'

Una palabra tan frecuente para su persona. Un insulto cuando niña, una realidad de mayor. Ya no podía contar las veces que fue llamada así, sobre todo ahora que la cantidad aumentaba día a día. Había sido todo tan bueno para ser verdad, estar más cerca de su hermanito menor, conseguir amigos, incluso comenzar a tener sentimientos que tal vez un demonio no debería y nunca pensó tener sobre otra persona. Pero no, nunca algo puede salir bien para ella ¿no es así? Por supuesto, después de todo ella es la hija bastarda de Satanás, merecía perecer por siempre. O al menos eso es lo que todo el mundo parecía pensar.

Incluso su hermano, su lindo hermanito menor la dejo de lado. Sabía que él aun no lograba perdonarla por la muerte de su Padre. Pero aun así... aun así había tenido la maldita esperanza de que eso cambiaría, con el tiempo que estaban pasando juntos en Vera Cruz creyó que había mejorado su relación, pero al parecer era solo lo que ella quería creer, solo fue una cruel ilusión. Nada más surgió un imprevisto y él la había abandonado.

 ** _"Y tras los sucesos ocurridos durante este último año, desde el despertar de las llamas sin el resguardo de la Kurikara"_**

Ah~ kurikara. Su amada espada. Nunca fue aficionada a ese tipo de armas, pero desde lo ocurrido a principios de semestre cuando sus llamas despertaron... de alguna manera el solo hecho de tenerle cerca le hacía sentir tanta calma, tanta... paz

Realmente deseaba tenerla aquí con ella... estúpidos exorcistas que se la llevaron

 ** _"Se ha llegado a un veredicto"_**

Su corazón comenzó a acelerar ¿Cuál sería la decisión del Vaticano? ¿Realmente iba a morir? Sintió el calor picar en sus ojos. No quería morir, no aun, todavía tenía un montón de cosas que quería hacer, probar, ver. Todavía quería vivir, quería conocer el mundo, probar muchísima comida e inventar muchísima más, quería hacer las paces con sus amigos y volver a salir juntos, quería volver a abrazar a su hermanito y cuidarlo como cuando eran niños, quería ver a kuro otra vez y acariciarlo para recibir ese adorable ronroneo suyo. Aun tenia tanto que hacer...

'Yo seré... QUIEN MATE A SATANÁS!' Tanto...

'Les demostrare... QUE EL VIEJO NO SE EQUIVOCO!' que cumplir...

 ** _"Rin Okumura, hija bastarda de Satanás, nacida de la humana Yuri Egin, criada por el anterior paladín Shiro Fujimoto"_**

 ** _"Es condenada..."_**

 _ **"...a muerte"**_

Su corazón paro y así mismo su respiración. Esto... no era cierto... ¡NO PODÍA SERLO!

...¿Verdad?...

 _ **"Para que el nombre del Vaticano no sea mal hablado y su poder y justicia sean vistas, la ejecución de la hija bastarda de Satanás, Rin Okumura, se llevara a cabo mañana al amanecer, a esta misma hora, públicamente frente a todo exorcista, ya sea estudiante o profesional de cualquier tipo. Y quien la realice, será nuestro actual paladín, Arthur Augusto Angel"**_

Su vida... realmente es una mierda.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **㊅㊀㊈**_

 _ **Os presento! Mi tercer fanfiction!**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado (/w\\) pronto subo la continuación! Por favor comentar!**_

 _ **Publicación: 30-01-17**_


	2. Oracion al cielo

**_Capitulo 1_ Oración al cielo._**

 **㊅㊀㊈**

Miró fijamente las ratas corriendo por el suelo de cemento sin preocuparse realmente en ellas, su mente viajando por miles de pensamientos. No sabía que pensar, ¿Siquiera tenía algo en que hacerlo? No tenía nada después de todo, nada ni nadie.

Estaría llorando, pero las lágrimas no parecían querer salir en cualquier momento pronto. Todavía no podía asimilar su situación, siempre estuvo la posibilidad de que el Vaticano decidiera asesinarla, pero nunca pensó que esto ocurriría de verdad, una parte de ella… tenía la esperanza de poder pasar el examen de exorcista y que todo estuviera bien.

Como los pensamientos sofocaban su mente, ajeno a ella pequeños pasos se echaban marchando a su celda "Odio completamente las prisiones"

La presencia del canino morado sobresalto a la chica "No es una prisión" corrigió secamente "Son celdas de detención contra demonios"

"Yo no veo la diferencia" Mephisto comento con diversión al convertirse a su forma original "En ambas estas privado de libertad ¿No es así?"

Ella frunció el ceño "¿Qué haces aquí Mephisto? No estoy de humor"

"Eso puedo verlo" Sonrió "Vine a ver qué tal está mi hermanita ¿No has tenido alguna visita ya? Por favor, dime que soy el primero"

"Lamentablemente" Escondió la barbilla entre sus piernas mientras las llevo al pecho y las abrazo "Volviendo al tema ¿Qué haces aquí?" Escupió

Sus ojos parecieron suavizarse por un segundo "Vengo a verte" suspiro volviendo a sonreír "¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Cómo crees que estoy?" Su voz aunque suave gritaba peligro "¡Oh! ¡Estoy de maravilla! ¿Sabes? ¡El vaticano, la iglesia en sí misma y los exorcistas acaban de decidir mi sentencia de muerte para menos de 24 horas! ¡Mis amigos y mi hermano tienen miedo de mí y me creen un monstruo! ¡Y con Kuro que es el único amigo que me queda jamás podre despedirme! Pues mírame ¡Mi vida es maravillosa!" Termino gritando dejando salir toda la ira detenida al golpear la muralla a su lado sin hacerle gran daño por la restricción de poderes demoniacos de la celda.

Todo el tiempo en el que ella despotricaba contra él y el prácticamente todo el mundo, se mantuvo en silencio dejando que se desahogara. Sonrió cuando gimió por el golpe en su mano e intento sobarlo en un inútil intento por detener el dolor "¿ya terminaste?"

"Déjame en paz" Murmuro molesta dándole la espalda "Sigues sin contestar mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? No solo viniste a verme ¡Apuesto que solo viniste a molestarme! ¡Mejor lárgate!"

"Incluso en tu peor momento sigues siendo tan cabeza dura ¿eh?"

"¡Cállate!"

Él estrecho sus ojos "Vengo a proponerte un trato"

"¿Un trato?" No se molestó en voltear

"Si, de nuestro Padre" Sus ojos se agrandaron "No tienes por qué morir a manos de esos humanos mañana. Aun puedes salvarte" Sintió un ruido metálico en el suelo "Esto te lo envía él. Nada más tócala y te salvaras de la muerte" A medida que los pasos comenzaban a alejarse, se volvían más pequeños "Padre estará esperándote"

Fue tan solo unos minutos después que los pasos ya no se escuchaban y el lugar volvía a su agobiante silencio, que dio la vuelta, su curiosidad sacando lo mejor de sí. Allí dentro de la celda se encontraba una pequeña campanilla plateada con variedad de detalles en su exterior.

La observo con cuidado desde su lugar, sin siquiera pensar en acercarse unos centímetros, su respiración acelerada. Ese objeto, por más pequeño e inofensivo que se viera, venía del ser que más daño había causado en su vida y ahora le decían ¿Qué solo eso lograra salvarla?

Si no fuera por ese bastardo no estaría en esta situación, si no fuera porque era su hija sus amigos no la odiarían, si no fuera por ese maldito…

Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver, se levantó de su lugar y miro fijamente el pequeño objeto con todo el odio que podía reunir, si no fuera por la maldita celda de detención anti demonios estaba segura que la campanilla ya estaría derretida por sus llamas. Con un grito de ira la pisoteo rompiéndola con un solo golpe en miles de pedacitos como si de cristal se tratase.

"No necesito…. Su ayuda…" Respiro con dificultad no toda su furia desahogada. Se lanzó en el suelo quedando sentada contra la pared al lado de lo que se supone es una cama. Dejo las lágrimas fluir "Viejo…" Dejo escapar una pequeña risa sin gracia "Al parecer nos encontraremos más pronto de lo esperado" Negó con la cabeza "…no, no es así. Tú eras un buen hombre, de seguro ya estás en el cielo ¿Verdad? Yo soy una bastarda mitad demonio, lo más seguro es que me vaya derechito al infierno" Miro nuevamente los trozos de plata "Me pregunto… si lo veré allí…"

Cerro los ojos dejando su cabeza golpear contra la muralla a su espalda, lagrimas corriendo sin descanso por sus pálidas y a la vez rojizas mejillas por tanto llanto. Después de todo, si es su ultimo día, muy bien podría desahogarlo todo ¿no?

No quería demostrar su debilidad al otro día, mejor quedar con los ojos secos antes.

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme todo esto?" Olio con fuerza "Sé que nunca fui una niña buena y tranquila" Rio sin humor "En realidad ni siquiera sé si me comportaba como una… también era desordenada y muy violenta con otros niños… pero, yo intente cambiar, quise mejorar… de verdad lo intente" Intento secar sus ojos con las mangas de su uniforme "¿¡Porque me van a matar entonces!?" Grito a nadie en particular, su voz resonando en su celda y probablemente en las otras vacías a su alrededor "¿¡Porque todos me odian si no le eh hecho daño a nadie!? ¿¡Porque quieren que desaparezca!? ¿¡Porque mierda nadie me quiere cerca!?... ¿Por qué nadie me quiere…" Su voz se hizo tranquila "¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué termine sola?"

' _Tú nunca estarás sola'_

Sus ojos se abrieron como la memoria surgió en su cabeza

' _Papi' Miro al hombre mayor frente a ella jugando con sus manos con timidez '¿Tu... le tienes miedo a algo?'_

 _El pareció sorprendido por un momento antes de reír a carcajadas como siempre '¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?'_

' _Solo responde'_

' _Depende en qué sentido lo preguntes'_

 _Bajo los ojos al suelo 'Yukio… dijo que yo era genial…'_

 _Él levanto una ceja sonriendo '¿Y porque te sientes mal por ello?'_

' _El dijo que yo era genial… porque no le temía a nada' Recordó las palabras de su hermanito cuando lo ayudo con unos matones debiluchos 'Y yo si tengo miedo a varias cosas… no se sintió bien'_

 _Pareció pensarlo por unos segundos antes de sonreír nuevamente 'Rin, todo el mundo tiene miedo'_

' _Pero yo no quiero tener miedo ¿Y si Yukio sigue creyendo que soy genial y un día descubre que tengo miedo? Eso lo haría decepcionado y yo estaría triste…'_

 _El hombre suavizó su mirada al poner una mano en su cabello azulado 'Rin, Yukio jamás se va a decepcionar de ti, mucho menos por tener miedo, todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo, grande o pequeño. El simple hecho de que temas que Yukio se decepcione de ti ya es un miedo, es imposible no temer a algo'_

' _¿Entonces… tú también le temes a algo?' Ojos eléctricos se cruzaron con cansados mayores. Él suspiro alborotando levemente el cabello de la chica_

' _Por supuesto que sí. Soy humano después de todo'_

' _¡Pero tú nunca lo has demostrado!' Sonó asombrada sorprendiendo al hombre '¿¡Cómo lo haces!?'_

' _¿Cómo le hago?' Repitió con duda la pregunta de la niña_

' _¡Si! ¡Si logro no demostrar miedo aun teniéndolo entonces Yukio no dejara de pensar que soy genial!'_

' _Sí que eres cabeza dura…' Suspiro 'No puedes ocultar siempre tu miedo, es necesario compartirlo a veces con otros. Pero si tanto deseas conocer mi secreto…'_

' _¿Si…?'_

' _Hum… me apetecen unas galletas de chocolate' Sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de la oji azul_

' _¡Hey!'_

' _¿Qué? Tengo hambre'_

' _¡Esta bien! Las hare ¡Pero ya dime tu secreto!'_

 _Él suavizo sus ojos 'oro'_

' _¿Eh?'_

' _Ese es mi secreto' Cerro sus ojos 'No importa donde estés, ni contra quien o que te enfrentes, tu nunca estarás sola' Apunto al techo 'Allí arriba siempre estará él, cuidando y observándote. Siempre'_

' _Tu… oras para no tener miedo?' Levanto una ceja_

' _Sé que para los niños suena un poco tedioso, pero si lo haces, ¡veras que de verdad funciona!' Rio 'Rin, dios siempre estará contigo y si eres buena él siempre te va a cuidar, nunca lo olvides' Revolvió su cabello 'Así que no tienes por qué tener miedo de nada, él no dejara que nada malo te pase. No mientras creas en él'_

' _¿Crees que él me ayudara a no tener miedo?'_

' _¡Por supuesto!' Puso un dedo en su pecho 'Si de verdad lo deseas, con el corazón, entonces el cumplirá todos tus deseos'_

' _¿incluso… Incluso si la gente me llama un demonio? ¿Crees que el si me quiera ayudar?'_

 _Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras tomaba un segundo para procesar bien en su mente lo que diría a continuación 'Rin, sin importar lo que la gente diga, tú no eres un demonio. Eres una hermosa niña inocente' Puso una mano en su cabeza 'No pude haber elegido mejor hija que tú y estoy seguro de que Dios piensa de la misma manera' Sonrió al ver las lágrimas en sus ojitos ocultas por una brillante sonrisa en sus labios 'Ahora ¿Dónde están mis galletas?'_

' _¡Papi!'_

"Es cierto…" Sonó su nariz con su manga "No estoy sola… nunca" Tomo aliento antes de inclinarse hacia delante frente a su 'cama' temporal. Poniendo sus codos sobre el duro colchón junto sus manos cerrando fuertemente los ojos intentando concentrarse ' _No eh hecho esto en tanto tiempo…'_

"Dios" Comenzó con incomodidad "Bueno, no eh hecho esto en tanto tiempo… y no estoy muy segura si estoy haciéndolo correctamente, seguramente debería estar hablando con más respeto" Trago saliva "Sé que me eh alejado de ti durante mucho tiempo, pero siéndote muy sincera… creo que era… porque tenía un poco de miedo" Abrió sus ojos levemente "Con todo lo que ha pasado, podría decirse que incluso me siento un poco sínica o hipócrita al hablarte, ¿Está bien que lo haga? El viejo- es decir, Papá, siempre dijo que todos somos hijos tuyos, pero ya vez, con el último descubrimiento del siglo… me pregunto, ¿Sigo siendo considerada tu hija? O sea, crecí aprendiendo de ti, orando y alabando incluso, bueno, me crie en una iglesia" Sonrió con pesar "Me pregunto si me sigues considerando tu hija" Lagrimas retenidas se hicieron presentes mientras se deslizaban una por una al continuar "Todos me han dejado de lado y ni siquiera sé si realmente es mi culpa ¿Debería haberles dicho la verdad? ¿Habría ayudado en algo o simplemente me hubieran odiado y temido desde el principio? Quizás hubiera sido para mejor, así no… no dolería tanto" Cerro los ojos dejando las lágrimas escapar "Ya debes de saberlo, pero hoy es mi último día mañana por la tarde… será mi fin. No te pido que me salves ni nada por el estilo, sé que no lo tengo merecido. Pero… hay tanto que me gustaría haber hecho antes de irme. Primero que nada, la razón por la que estoy haciendo esto es que… quiero irme tranquila, sé que no lo hare, pero quiero alivianar la carga. No es como que pueda morir en paz si no arreglo este asunto de paternidad espiritual contigo. Y…" Titubeo antes de hablar "Y tengo miedo"

"Es algo difícil para mí admitirlo, pero bueno, eres Dios, tú lo sabes todo. No es como que pueda mentirte y… necesito desahogarme con alguien. La iglesia no aceptaría enviarme a un confesionario o algo así, de seguro ni piensan que tengo alma que ser salvada, pero supongo que no hay mejor escucha que tu ¿Verdad?" Sonrió con tristeza "Yo... tengo miedo, no quiero morir. Aún hay tanto que hacer, tanto que ver y probar. Quiero ver nuevamente a Kuro y abrazarle, decirle que todo estará bien, aún recuerdo cuando descubrió que el viejo murió, estaba destrozado, espero que Yukio lo cuide por mí y juegue con él" Las lágrimas corrieron con más fuerza haciendo su voz quebrarse "Él es muy inquieto... ¡y le encanta jugar! ¡Estará muy aburrido!"

"Quisiera ver a los chicos y decirles que lo siento por mentir, que espero no me recuerden con tanto rencor y miedo ¡Yo solo quería tener amigos por una vez en mi vida!" Sus gritos apenas identificables por sus sollozos, apretó más fuerte las manos.

"¡Me gustaría ver a Shura y darle las gracias por todo! ¡Por haberme cuidado y enseñado a controlar más mis llamas y decirle que la llegue a querer como una molesta hermana mayor mala influencia!" Lloró

"¡Quiero decirles a todos que son unos imbéciles! ¡Que el viejo no se equivocó al dejarme seguir viviendo! ¡Él fue el mejor padre que pude haber deseado!"

"¡Quiero decirle a Yukio que es un bastardo por ni siquiera asistir a mi juicio y no visitarme en mi celda!" Lloró sintiendo el mismo dolor que la consumió al oír que podía recibir visitas, pero nadie más que Shura -a quien no se lo permitieron- intento verle antes de morir "¡Quiero golpearlo… y luego abrazarlo tan fuerte que no pueda levantarse en días!" Cerro los ojos con fuerza "¡Quiero decirle que lo amo y lo siento por todos los problemas que siempre le causo!"

"Dios…" Rogó poniendo su cabeza contra sus manos aun juntas "No quiero morir…" Dejo caer los hombros como sus sollozos crecían "No aun…"

 **㊅㊀㊈**

"¿¡Dónde diablos has estado!?" Pateo la puerta del tejado abierta "¡Cuatro ojos!" Busco a su alrededor encontrando su objetivo en la orilla del edificio, sus piernas colgando hacia el vacío "¡Imbécil! ¿¡Que no te dieron mi mensaje!? ¡Puede tener visitas! ¿¡Porque estás aquí sentado como idiota viendo la nada en vez de ir con ella!?

Él siguió en silencio "¿¡Acaso sabes lo aterrada que debe estar!?" Su cara roja de ira al no encontrar signo alguno de sentimiento en el rostro del chico "¡La condenaron a ejecución!"

"¡ESO YA LO SE!" Rugió sorprendiéndola por un segundo "¡No soy estúpido! ¡Se lo que está pasando!" Guardo silencio por unos minutos quitando sus gafas "Es una estúpida ¿¡Cuantas veces le advertí que tuviera cuidado!? Pero noooo" Arrastro las palabras "¡Jamás me escucha! ¡Jamás! ¡ESTUPIDA!" Grito al lugar completamente vacío en la oscuridad "¡IDIOTA! ¡HERMANA IMBESIL! ¡IRRESPONSABLE! ¡ESTUPIDA!"

"Eso ya lo repetiste" Murmuro Shura acercándose a él, puso una mano en su hombro "Y decirlo una y otra vez no arreglara nada" Le dio la vuelta enfrentándose directamente, el cabello castaño ocultando sus ojos "Sé que está doliendo, pero ya no arreglaras nada quejándote o insultándola" Puso ambas manos en sus hombros "En estos momentos tu hermana está en una celda anti demoniaca sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar, a horas de su muerte. El miedo que estas sintiendo no es ni la cuarta parte de cómo debe estar ella. Este es su ultimo día y ni siquiera se ha podido despedir"

"Yo… quiero verla… pero no puedo…"

"¿Cómo que no puedes?" Seguir escuchando tanta estupidez ya la estaba poniendo de los nervios "¡Ya se iniciaron las horas de visita!"

"¡No es eso!" Se sorprendió al ver sus ojos acuosos "No puedo… no puedo enfrentarla…" Bajo la cabeza temblando "Desde que era niño, ella siempre me cuido y protegió… siempre que algún niño me molestaba ella corría hacia él y lo golpeaba hasta dejarle inconsciente, incluso cuando eran mayores" Sonrió con tristeza al recordar esos tiempos, una vez que unos chicos más de 3 pies de altura que él le molestaron y rieron cuando su hermana fue a defenderle, menos de un minuto después todos estaban rogando por ayuda y Rin sonreía sin importar la sangre en sus puños.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordarla en su lucha contra Amaimon, sus ojos… tan furiosos pero rogando por ayuda… "Me convertí en exorcista… porque quería ser yo quien la protegiera, se suponía que no saber jamás de las llamas. Pero ese día con Papá… ¿Dónde estaba yo? Rin debió descubrir sus llamas por sí misma y enfrento al mismo Satanás sin mí, Papá murió… ella estaba sola. Deje de hablarle durante días y no la consolé en su funeral, no estuve a su lado cuando Mephisto y los exorcistas le dieron el Ultimátum. Cuando llego a la academia y descubrió mi trabajo… yo solo le ataque, grite que mato a Papá y que ella debía morir…" Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos chocando contra el piso, su cabeza agachada y sus manos en puños "¿¡Y ahora donde estoy!? ¡Rin va a morir y no hay nada que pueda hacer!¡Jamás puedo ser yo quien la proteja! ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque soy tan débil!?"

Shura observo en silencio al chico desmoronarse después de tanto tiempo. Arrodillándose frente a él lo atrajo en un abrazo –Cosa rara de parte de ella- que el no rechazo. Durante varios minutos permanecieron en esa posición con los sollozos del castaño, sus anteojos lanzados a un rincón sin cuidado.

' _Rin…'_ Shura cerró los ojos _'No será lo mismo sin ti'_

 **㊅㊀㊈**

 **Cualquier consulta, duda, queja, reclamo o posible demanda uwu bienvenida sea en los comentarios. Los esperare con ansias.**

 **Sinceramente esto tuvo mas exito de lo que esperaba, lo cual es triste teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora solo tengo 3 fav, 4 siguiendo y 3 comentarios, pero bueno, yo tampoco me emociono mucho cuando una historia tiene un solo capitulo.**

 **Pero estoy feliz con los resultados.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:  
**

 _Nalikatt: **Si, es una verdadera lastima que hayan tan pocos fics de ellos... :c me encantan. Lo siento uwu pero soy del tipo de personas que pueden demorar un mes completo antes de actualizar (aunque lo hare, eso es lo que cuenta). Suerte que estos ya los tenia escritos.**_

 _Saaleandra: **Aquí la conti~ pronto se sabrá que ocurre ewe  
**_

 _Guest: **Sinceramente, que huyera fue mi primera idea cuando escribi esto xD tendras que esperar un poco para descubrir si termino de esa forma o no.**_

 **Por agregar a favoritos a:** _Arizkagedarkness, Marlita y Strange Collector Bouquet._ **** **Asi como también seguir este fic a:** _Marlita, Nalikatt, Strange Collector Bouquet y Arizkagedarkness._

 **Gracias por todo! ╰(*´︶`*)╯**

 **Matta nee~**

 **Publicacion: 08-02-17**


	3. Intervención Divina

Papá siempre decía que llegaría el día en que podría demostrarle a todos que no era el demonio que ellos pensaban, dijo que si era una buena niña no cabrían dudas de que era normal. Siempre que me encontraba llorando a escondidas por el dolor de sus palabras, él me revolvía el cabello al abrazarme y murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras

 _'No dejes que te hagan daño'_

 _'Dios es el único que puede juzgarte'_

 _'Yo no te veo como un demonio, Yukio tampoco'_

 _'Eres una linda niña'_

 _'Te quiero, Rin'_

Quisiera tanto que estuviera aquí conmigo, daría lo que fuera por un abrazo más de él, por que estuviera a mi lado, me animara y luego peleara contra el vaticano a mi favor, así como lo hacía con los directores para que no me echaran de la escuela, lanzando mi cabeza al suelo para disculparme.

Eran momentos tan hermosos, me odio a mí misma por no darme cuenta en ese momento. Me gustaría nunca haberme enterado de mis llamas ni mis orígenes, también me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si me lo hubieran dicho desde el principio, ¿El viejo me hubiera ayudado con mis llamas? ¿Habríamos venido a ver a Mephisto y entrenado con Yukio desde niños? ¿Tal vez hubiera conocido a Shura antes? Eso hubiera sido divertido, me imagino a ambas haciéndole bromas a Yukio, hubiéramos sido grandes socias de crimen. Incluso podría llamarla hermana ahora o algo por el estilo.

A una parte de mi le gustaría saber qué piensan los demás de lo que está por venir, otra parte prefiere hacerse la ciega, ignorar todo alrededor. Seguramente están felices, ya no deberían temer más por sus vidas, aunque es un poco difícil imaginar a Shiemi feliz por la muerte de alguien. A Izumo de seguro no le importa mucho, nunca fuimos muy cercanas, aunque eh de admitir que no me caía mal, podía haber sido un culo cuando nos conocimos, pero demostró ser alguien que se preocupa por quienes considera sus amigos y es muy esforzada en sus estudios, un ejemplo a seguir.

El chico títere... ni siquiera se su nombre, no es muy apegado a nosotros.

Koneko estará feliz y aliviado por mi muerte, no lo puedo culpar, su familia completa murió en la noche azul por culpa de Satanás, tan solo ver mis llamas debe ser un enorme trauma para él. Espero que no me odie incluso luego de morir.

Shima por otro lado, no sé muy bien que sentirá. Aprendí que hubo un miembro de su familia que también murió esa noche, creo que su hermano. Supongo que si tuviera frente a mí al hijo de quien matara a Yukio, yo también lo querría ver muerto ¿No?

El cabeza de gallo... hay mucho que me gustaría haberle dicho antes de todo esto. Me pregunto si me hubiera visto de una forma diferente que una amiga o un enemigo antes de descubrir mi secreto. Intente negármelo variedad de veces, no quise aceptarlo, pero la verdad no puede esconderse, mucho menos de uno mismo, sobre todo si se trata de sentimientos. El idiota me gustaba.

Siempre eh leído mangas, no mucho Shojo pero si uno que otro, en esos la protagonista siempre tiene suerte en el amor y se enamora de un chico rebelde que termina siendo bueno o de un hombre que es amoroso y cursi con ella. Jamás me gustaron esas historias. Lamentablemente aun así tengo un lado femenino, muy dentro de mí (Muy, muy dentro)

Para mí mala fortuna esto no es un manga y yo no soy la protagonista, incluso si lo fuera seria uno del tipo trágico, el inesperado en el que el héroe muere al final arruinando toda la saga.

La diferencia es que aquí no hay marcha atrás, no hay resurrección o reencarnación. Moriré por primera y última vez, como todos.

Me hubiera gustado al menos intentar declararme antes de eso. Incluso si me rechazaban.

Yukio no vino a visitarme, ni eh escuchado de él en ningún sentido. Me pregunto si estará triste por mi muerte y por eso no se atreve a venir, para no derrumbarse frente a mí. Pero al contrario del pensamiento general, no soy estúpida, después de todo es mi hermano y lo conozco mejor que nadie -el que haya podido ocultarme que es un exorcista por tantos años es otra cosa muy diferente- él no me dejaría pagando sola por algo tan tonto. Él en realidad, debe estar feliz por dentro, pensar en que ya no deberá limpiar mis desastres, no compartirá su habitación y podrá hacer su propia vida sin preocuparse de mí. Espero que al menos vaya a dejarme flores plásticas una vez al año a mi tumba, es decir, si llego a tener una.

Dijeron que moriría a manos del tipo Angel -que no tiene nada de uno-, pero nunca dijeron como lo haría ¿Me enterrara una espada en el pecho? ¿Me van a quemar viva? ¿Van a cortar mi cabeza? ¿Sera rápido o me torturaran? ¿Sera doloroso? Por favor, tengan piedad y matenme de una maldita vez.

Mis orejas semi-puntiagudas se movieron inconscientemente al detectar ruido proveniente fuera de mi celda, me pregunto que será. Tengo curiosidad pero aun así soy incapaz de voltear la cabeza, toda mi energía drenada tras una noche sin descanso y multitud de lágrimas derramadas.

Escucho pasos acercándose a mi lugar, pero no son tan fuertes como para ser los guardias, demasiado ligeros, una persona pequeña o delgada. No pude evitar soltar un resoplido al pensar que podría ser nuevamente Mephisto en su forma canina, el tipo de seguro estaba aburrido.

Pero para mi sorpresa fue otra la voz que hablo "Eres un desastre"

"Cejas..." Gire la cabeza en su dirección con un poco de dolor que preferí ignorar. Sus ojos parecieron estrecharse ligeramente al ver mi estado, pero así como preocupación hay más posibilidad de que sea asco.

"Eres un desastre" Repitió ganando un ceño fruncido de mi parte

"Eso ya lo dijiste" Murmure sorprendiéndome al encontrar mi garganta seca y mi voz lo suficientemente ronca para pasar como varón "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿No es obvio? Vine a verte" Se sentó contra la muralla de al frente abrazando sus piernas sin importar la falda de su uniforme gracias a las medias negras bajo ella "Además es odioso estar con todos esos monos sin cerebro" Frunció el ceño escupiendo las palabras.

No pude evitar sonreír aun con su actitud rabiosa. Al menos no era en contra mía "¿Y yo no soy un mono sin cerebro?"

Se encogió de hombros "Si... Pero estaba aburrida allá" Miro directamente a mis ojos, como siempre, sin miedo, llena de confianza.

Qué envidia.

"Y quería hablar contigo"

 _'¿Conmigo?'_ Aparte mis ojos de los de ella sin poder hacer frente a su mirada directa, demasiado cansada para fingir confianza que no tengo "¿Por qué? ¿Sobre qué?" Aclare mi garganta intentando volver mi voz a la normalidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros nuevamente "No sé, tal vez de tu naturaleza" No pude evitar estremecerme, 'mi naturaleza' nunca lo había pensado con esas palabras. Al parecer ella lo noto y negó con la cabeza suavemente "No me malinterpretes, no quiero decirlo en ese sentido. Solo quiero que me digas... desde tu punto de vista todo el asunto. Es odioso tener que enterarse de rumores sin saber si son ciertos o no. Quiero escuchar tu propia versión de la historia antes de poder opinar" Cerro los ojos al hablar.

No pude evitar sentir mis ojos calientes maldiciendo internamente por la humedad que aún quedaba en ellos, creí haberla sacado toda en la noche. Pero no podía dejar de sentir esa pisca de alegría en mi pecho. Nunca eh sido alguien muy sentimental, al menos no en este sentido, pero siempre quise desahogarme con alguien aun cuando no se daban las ocasiones. No podía conversar con el viejo o Yukio porque no quería preocuparlos, tampoco tenía amigos antes de Vera Cruz y luego de descubrir mis llamas no podía hablar el asunto con nadie, ni siquiera mi hermanito.

Ahora se presentaba la oportunidad, alguien quería que le dijera como me siento, alguien quería realmente saber mi punto de vista, mi versión de la historia.

Por fin alguien no me juzga sin saber antes lo que verdaderamente ocurrió.

"Cejas..." Ella envió una mirada de muerte a mi persona, asiéndome sonreír aún más "Eres una gran persona" Sus ojos se ensancharon y desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido de forma obstinada murmurando negación y lo molesta que soy, incluso cuando sus mejillas están teñidas de rosa en vergüenza.

* * *

"Y eso paso" No pude impedir las lágrimas llegar a mis mejillas, pero las limpie sin que ella se diera cuenta al desviar la mirada. Aunque no estoy segura si mi voz la habrá engañado "Desde ese día mi única opción que no incluía matar, era convertirme en exorcista, suerte que Mephisto estaba de acuerdo"

"No lo entiendo" Frunció el ceño "¿Porque ocultártelo todo?"

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo, supongo que no tenían previsto el despertar de mis llamas" Mire a mis manos "Kurikara aún puede guardarlas, pero mi lado humano ya se perdió"

"Sigues siendo humana" Corrigió "Que tengas una parte demonio no cambia ese hecho"

Asentí sin saber que responder, no puedo creer que realmente sea ella quien me haga sentir de esta forma tan bien incluso antes de morir. Supongo que todo lo que realmente necesitaba era desahogarme con alguien ¿Esto cuenta como un confesionario?

"... ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?" Su pregunta me trajo de vuelta a la realidad volviendo mi cabeza hacia ella en confusión "Solo... ¿Dejaras que te maten?"

Solté un suspiro cansado "No es como que haya algo que hacer"

Permanecimos en silencio, se podría decir que cómodo. Ella escaneando el pasillo, seguramente su primera vez en este lugar "¿Ah venido Okumura-sensei?"

Dirigió su mirada a mí dejando mis ojos encontrando los suyos, la pregunta oculta en su mirada _'¿Se han despedido?'_ Negué con la cabeza "No sé nada de él desde el campamento"

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella bajo la cabeza. Parecía decidida a preguntar algo más cuando un guardia llego por el pasillo, sus pasos resonando por las pareces. Sentí un vacío en mi estómago cuando dijo que la hora de las visitas se habían acabado e Izumo debía irse. No quería quedarme sola, no otra vez. Ella miro en mi dirección, por primera vez desde que nos conocemos –Ignorando lo ocurrido con Paku- vi sus ojos húmedos llenos de tristeza y pesar. Se acercó a la celda quedando a milímetros de los barrotes y pasó una mano por entre ellos. Confundida tome su mano tímidamente y ella le dio una apretón sacudiéndola _'Un saludo_ '

"Gracias por la ayuda con Paku en esa ocasión" Mencionó antes de desviar ligeramente la mirada con un toque de rosa en sus mejillas "Y prestarme tu chaleco en ese instante..." Pude sentir mi propia cara caliente en el recuerdo del rostro de los otros cuando eso sucedió. Fue muy vergonzoso "Incluso con tu idiotez y siendo irrespetuosa o escandalosa en clases..." Me miro a los ojos con los labios temblorosos ligeramente "Fuiste una gran compañera. No eres lo que ellos dicen creer, eres mejor que eso, que no se te olvide"

Y con eso soltó mi mano, dio media vuelta y siguió al guardia al fondo del pasillo, inconsciente de las cálidas lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas 'Cejas...' Negué con la cabeza "Izumo" Puse una mano en mi pecho "Gracias"

Es lindo, tener la ilusión de un amigo... antes del final. Gracias, Izumo. Por ser mí amiga incluso cuando el mundo quiere que desaparezca.

 _'Si eres buena persona, algún día tendrás amigos que te querrán por lo que eres y jamás te dejaran'_

Supongo que al final... no lo hice del todo mal ¿Ne?

Los pasillos eran largos, pero de alguna forma eso me alegraba. Con cada paso que daba menos quería llegar al final, mi miedo en la forma en que mi sentencia seria ejecutada. Al final del camino veo la luz y mis ojos se estrechan al pasar por ella, al parecer mi muerte no será al aire libre.

Todos los presentes quedan en silencio al presenciar mi entrada, con manos encadenadas y cola atada a la cintura. Trague mi temor pestañeando para alejar la humedad de mis ojos, no quiero que me vean llorar ¡No quiero!

Fruncí el ceño intentado parecer dura aunque en el interior solo quiero lanzarme a llorar y mire a los ojos de todos los que estaban alrededor del lugar tanto el primer como segundo piso. Allí pude divisar a mi hermano, sus lentes dejando su rostro ilegible a cualquier expresión , a su lado Shura miraba fijamente abajo con el ceño fruncido en la ira y sus manos a punto de romper la baranda.

Al frente en la otra esquina los chicos estaban mirando nerviosos, me dolió el corazón ver a Shiemi con lágrimas en los ojos, ella era demasiado buena, no debería estar viendo algo así.

Mis ojos escanearon a los otros. Shima desviaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido, al igual que Konekomaru con un cierto temor. Izumo no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente viendo desde otra posición. Y Bon... cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí miedo, mucho miedo. Sus ojos tenían la aceptación. Estaba claro que no saldría de esta, estoy condenada.

Aparté la mirada cuando él lo hizo primero y busque delante de nosotros alguna pista de cómo se llevaría a cabo la sentencia. Una parte de mi espera algo rápido y sin dolor.

Trague con fuerza cuando vi a esa excusa de paladín sonriendo mientras desenfunda su espada, sus ojos excitados por un poco de sangre en ella. Entre más me acercaba no pude evitar dirigir la mirada a Yukio rogando por ayuda, no quiero morir, no todavía ¡Quiero vivir!

Pero él solo aparto la mirada haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera _'Hermanito...'_

 _'¡YUKIO!' Pasos resonaban por el lugar, su creadora corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de disgusto a su persona '¡YUKIO!' Doblo en una esquina camino al parque donde su gemelo lloraba en el suelo con otros 3 chicos más grandes a su alrededor burlándose de sus lágrimas '¡Oigan! ¡Déjenle en paz!'_

 _Los chicos la miraron por con sorpresa antes de pasar a la diversión, riendo de su pequeña estatura y edad se acercaron a ella ignorando los gritos del más pequeño._

 _'Miren que tenemos aquí'_

 _'¿Quién eres linda? ¿Su novia?' Comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Cuando un puño iba en su dirección, algo dentro de ella pareció controlarla, el puño fue detenido por su propia mano más pequeña sorprendiendo al chico que de inmediato comenzó a jalar su mano libre sin éxito alguno._

 _Negó con la cabeza 'No soy su novia...' Le miro a los ojos haciendo horrorizar al chico por las llamas de furia en su interior 'Soy su hermana' Doblo su muñeca '¡Y NO QUIERO QUE LO MOLESTEN!'_

 _Tan solo unos cuantos minutos más los tres chicos corrían lejos gritando insultos hacia ella diciendo que era un demonio 'Supongo que no es nada nuevo...' Pensó para sí misma antes de caminar al chico tirado en el suelo, el llanto parecía hacerse acabado, pero el temblor en sus hombros indicaba que los sollozos aún seguían 'Yukio ¿Estas bien? ¿Duele algo?'_

 _'Rin...' No alcanzo a contestar como se encontró envuelta de un fuerte abrazo '¡Lo siento!'_

 _'¿Por qué?' El otro se alejó señalando su mejilla_

 _'Te golpearon'_

 _'¿Esto?' Pregunto señalando el lugar '¡No es nada! Estoy bien' Frunció el ceño como el otro bajo la cabeza_

 _'Otra vez terminaste metiéndote en una pelea con mayores por mi culpa'_

 _'No es tu culpa' Corrió sus mechones castaños para dejarle ver sus ojos 'Ellos fueron los tontos que eligieron meterse con mi hermanito'_

 _Él negó con la cabeza 'Pero no quiero que me protejas, te metes en problemas'_

 _'Eso no importa'_

 _'¡Si importa!'_

 _'Yukio' Sonrió 'Soy tu hermana mayor, es mi deber cuidar de ti y protegerte'_

 _'¡Pero yo también quiero cuidar de ti!' El niño pequeño frunció el ceño '¡Quiero proteger a Nee-san!'_

 _'hum...' Rin pensó por un momento antes de sonreír '¿Qué tal esto? Yo te protegeré cuando lo necesites y cuando yo lo necesite...'_

 _'¡Yo te protegeré!' Sonrió asombrado haciéndole sonreír también. Extendió su dedo 'Cuando me necesites voy a protegerte con mi vida ¡Es una promesa para siempre!'_

Me pregunto... cuando dejó de existir ese 'Para siempre' ¿Dónde está el hermanito que tanto tiempo estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas? ¿Cuándo fue que lo perdí?

¿Es porque ya no necesitas mi ayuda? ¿Por eso me abandonaste? ¿Por qué ya no te serbia? Sé que siempre traigo problemas, pero pensé que aun así me querías. Hermanito ¿Qué nos pasó?

"Sabía que terminarías de esta manera" Envié una mirada de muerte a Angel ¿De verdad intentara molestarme en mi último día? No ¿En mi último momento?

"Estas disfrutándolo ¿Verdad?" Escupí contra él gruñendo cuando quienes me escoltaban apretaron aún más su agarre en mis brazos

"No sabes cuánto" Me tomo por el cabello lanzándome al suelo para que me arrodillara, levante mi cabeza tomando cuenta de que ahora estaba frente a las miradas de todos. Mire de reojo a Angel que parecía disfrutar como nunca mi sufrimiento, bastardo "¿Últimas palabras?"

Por un momento todo el miedo abandono mi mente, no temblaba y estaba tranquila. Voltee hacia él sonriendo desafiante "Te veré en el infierno, bastardo..." Escupí en sus zapatos ganando una patada de pleno en la boca, incluso si suena estúpido, no me arrepiento de nada, valió miles de juicios a muerte, incluso con el sabor metálico en mi boca.

Angel miró al Gregori que asintió simultáneamente. Ellos hicieron un largo discurso del que no pude escuchar demasiado, mi mente envuelta en recuerdos del pasado, donde todo era tan tranquilo, también cuando llegué a Vera Cruz e hice amigos... o creo que eso eran.

Como el Gregori termino de hablar, Angel comenzó. Pensé en lo que sucedería luego de que muera, espero que Kuro esté bien y Yukio le cuide mucho.

El rubio teñido termino su 'discurso' y se volvió hacia mí, pidió permiso al Gregori que asintió al mismo tiempo. Él sonrió y no pude evitar temblar, miré a todos quienes fueron importantes para mi antes de cerrar mis ojos. Si no podía detenerlo, entonces aceptaría mi muerte con el poco valor que aun podía mostrar.

Mis ojos se cerraron, escuche jadeos y una luz brillante arruino la oscuridad en la que me encontraba. Abrí los ojos con dificultad al ser cegada por una potente luz resplandeciente **"¡Alto!"** Una voz desconocida se escuchó como eco por todo el edificio. Ronca, pero suave.

Como la luz comenzaba a aclararse mis ojos se ensancharon, esto era imposible. Era un... '¿ángel?'

Con incredulidad observe al ser frente a nosotros, incluso si quisiera no puedo describirlo, este sentimiento... es... hermoso, pero a la vez... terrorífico, tanto miedo...

 **"Mi nombre es Gabriel, mensajero celestial, enviado de Dios"** Su suave pero peligrosa voz resonó **"Eh sido enviado aquí, por Dios mismo con un mensaje para sus oyentes"** Miró directamente a mi haciendo que tanto mi cerebro como corazón se detuvieran por unos segundos **"Él ha oído tus plegarias y sentido tu pesar. Rin Okumura, quien ha sido criada como fiel creyente y hasta hoy en día sigue sus pasos y mandamientos, Dios ha declarado tu inocencia y te nombra hija suya, sin importar tu origen o sangre, sigues siendo una hija de Dios, así como lo fuiste al nacer y lo seguirás siendo hasta el día de tu muerte"** Sentí las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos y deslizarse por mis mejillas dificultando mi visión. Él volvió la mirada al público y siguió hablando mientras yo intentaba encontrar el sentido en sus palabras, Dios... ¿aún me considera su hija?

Como mis sollozos aumentaban, él continuó **"Dios ha detenido esta ejecución y prohíbe a la Iglesia, así como a cualquier otro ser humano acto de daño contra su hija"** Miró esta vez a Angel **"Quien desobedezca esta orden, será castigado"**

Entre mi llanto pude ver que su resplandor se acercaba a mi persona **"Rin Okumura"** Levante la cabeza **"Levántate hija de Dios"** Hice caso intentando no tomar importancia al temblor en mis piernas **"Dios ha escuchado tu oración y respondido tus preguntas"** Asentí inconscientemente, nerviosa en su presencia **"El juicio es cancelado y tu vida continua. Sigue caminando sin miedo, pues Dios cuida de ti así mismo como lo ha hecho siempre"** No pude soportarlo más, caí de rodillas llorando a moco tendido sin importar la gente a mi alrededor, mi mente inundada con el alivio y la felicidad que no pensaba volver a tener en lo que restaba de vida.

"Gracias..." Tartamudee en voz baja "Gracias, Gracias, Gracias ¡Gracias!" Llore en voz alta.

 **"Sabrás de nosotros pronto"** y tan rápido como apareció, la luz cegadora surgió antes de desaparecer junto al ser divino

 _._

 _._

 _'Gracias... Dios mío'_

 **㊅ ㊀ ㊈**

 **Mejor tarde que nunca! (~￣▽￣)~ (O algo así se dice ) Próxima semana subiré el próximo capitulo, estoy en un bloqueo horrible, suerte para ustedes que esto lo tenia escrito de antes TTvTT**

 **Gracias a** _Lilaila, CharlotteScarlet e Ine-sane_ **Por comentar en mi capitulo anterior.**

 **Tambien a quienes dieron fav:** _Akira No Mirai, Anonymous eat book, Ine-sane, Marlita, Strange Collector Bouquet, Arizkagedarkness y Kusaru_ Kzuki  
 **Y siguen:** _Akira No Mirai, Anonymous eat book, Marlita, Monocrhome-black, Nalikatt, Ravelt Knightwalke, Strange Collector Bouquet, Arizkagedarkness y Kusaru_ Kzuki **(Si varios se repiten :v pero igual gracias!)**


	4. Seguir adelante

**owó7 Kuro reportándose! Espero les guste este cap ^^**

 **㊅㊀㊈**

Llegue a los dormitorios con dos guardias siguiéndome de cerca, mis manos sueltas de cerraduras abrazando contra mí a Kuro -quien me encontré en el camino- que ronroneaba feliz. Ambos dieron una leve inclinación antes de retirarse, dejándome a solas con el felino en mis brazos y un enorme edificio vacío.

Incluso cuando Shura se acercó a mí a felicitarme no vi a Yukio por ningún lugar, no tiene idea de cuánto me duele su indiferencia ¿No está feliz que me dejaron vivir? ¿Acaso realmente me quería muerta?

'No' Niego con la cabeza, Dios me dio una nueva oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla preocupándome por quienes desean mi sufrimiento, si Yukio me quiere volverá y si no, entonces que sea muy feliz él solito, porque yo no pienso andar arrastrándome tras de él como perro abandonado.

Aún tengo a Shura y Kuro, creo que también a Izumo, si los demás no me quieren entonces allá ellos, yo seguiré con la vida que Dios me dejo continuar.

Mire al edificio sin muchas ganas de entrar ¿Qué haré allá dentro? Quisiera ir a otro lugar...

 **'Rin'** Vi a Kuro despierto **'¿Qué ocurre?'**

"No quiero entrar, ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?"

Sus ojos se abrieron, en su rostro formándose una gran sonrisa haciéndome sonreír a mí también, su entusiasmo es contagioso ' **¡Vamos a jugar al techo!'**

"¿Quieres ir a jugar?" Levante una ceja divertida

 **'¡Sí! Yukio no es divertido... ¡Estuve muy aburrido sin ti! ¡Vamos a jugar!'** Salto de mis brazos tomando su forma grande. Lo mire por unos segundos sin poder creer cuanto había extrañado a este minino infantil, pensar que estuve a punto de irme sin despedir... como el viejo, sin que él supiera lo que ocurría... Lo siento, Kuro **'¿Rin?'**

"¡Si, vamos!"

 **㊅㊀㊈**

"Un nuevo día... ¡de escuela!" Tome mi cabello entre las manos tirando de él con fuerza, gruñendo con frustración '¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Tan pronto me dejan volver!? ¡Yo quería estar un poco más afuera!' Ojos llorosos de forma cómica '¡Además debo volver a la clase de exorcistas! ¡No quiero volver a verles tan pronto! ¡Estarán todos allí! Aunque con Izumo ya hablamos... con los otros no!' "¡NO QUIERO VOLVER!"

"Creí que dirías algo por el estilo" Volví la cabeza sorprendida encontrando una peli rosa en el marco de la puerta

"¡Shura!" Corrí a abrazarla "¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! Por favor habla con Mephisto, con el vaticano incluso con el mismo papa si es necesario ¡No quiero ir a la escuela!"

"¿Quieres que hable con el papa para que te de un permiso para no asistir?" Incluso sin verla sé que está sonriendo

"¡Dile que soy una amenaza para los demás estudiantes! ¡Eso servirá!"

"Rin, no le diré al papa algo así. Incluso podrían reconsiderar la idea de matarte. Aun con lo ocurrido" Hice un puchero molesta ¿Ni siquiera el papa podría ayudar? "Ahora prepara tus cosas, vamos a la escuela"

"¡No! ¡Shura¡ ¡Por favor!" Abrace sus piernas con fuerza

"Así son las reglas"

"¡Shura!" Chillé cuando me tomó por la cintura llevándome a su hombro "¡Hey! ¡Bájame!"

"¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para tantos gritos?"

"¡Shura!"

"Por cierto" Miró alrededor de la habitación "¿Dónde está el cuatro ojos?" Inconscientemente deje de luchar al escuchar su pregunta

"No lo sé" Aclare mi garganta al salir mi voz más suave de lo esperado "No le eh visto desde ese día"

"Ya veo" Tomo una llave de quien sabe dónde y la puso en la puerta más cercana "Bien, veré eso más adelante, ahora vamos que llegaras tarde"

"¡No!"

 **㊅㊀㊈**

"Shura. ¿Por qué vamos a la sala de entrenamiento? Creí que iría a clases normales"

"Lo harás luego. El hecho de que te hayas salvado por obra de Dios mismo no significa que mágicamente ya puedes controlar tus llamas ¿Verdad? Para que él siga de tu lado y sigas con vida, voy a darte clases a primera hora de la mañana, todos los días"

"¿Incluso Sábado y Domingo?" Gemí como asintió ¿¡No puedo descansar ni un solo día!?

"Es necesario. Después del entrenamiento iras a clases normales hasta el almuerzo y luego vas a las de exorcista como siempre" Caminamos en silencio por los largos pasillos sin ningún tema en mente o al menos así era para ella "¿Qué pasa?" ¿Tan nerviosa estoy que incluso ella lo notó tan rápido?

"¿Cómo crees que reaccionen?" Solté sin pensar

"No lo sé" Frunció el ceño "No es solo eso ¿verdad?"

Me detuve en mi lugar con Shura siguiendo mi ejemplo "Cuando fui... liberada del juicio, me puse a pensar en lo que ocurriría después" Asintió "Me dije a mi misma que ya no me importaría la opinión de los demás, viviría despreocupada del resto disfrutando lo que casi se me arrebata, pero..." Maldije a mis ojos húmedos "Es tan difícil... cuando a quienes debes ignorar están todo el tiempo a tu alrededor, cuando son personas que fueron importantes... Shura, ¿Qué debo hacer?"

La mayor suspiro acercándose a mí para posar una mano en mi hombro "Rin, deja de pensar en todo eso. Ellos ya recibieron su respuesta, no eres peligrosa. Si deciden hacer caso a eso o seguir cegados con su miedo es cosa de ellos, no tuya. Tu solo has como que no te importara, sigue con tu vida y ya"

Es fácil decirlo...

"Ahora vamos que si no se nos hará tarde" Inconsciente de lo bien que había aliviado mi pesar continuo caminando siendo seguida de cerca por mi

 **㊅㊀㊈**

Camine por los pasillos pensando en lo bien que me había hecho descargar un poco de mis llamas con el ejercicio. Shura había ido difícil en mí, pero con todo el tiempo encerrada supongo que tenía demasiada energía acumulada. Se siente tan bien sacarlo todo...

Mire a la puerta dudando si debería de entrar, era hora de almuerzo y los otros deben estar afuera comiendo, lo más seguro es que no haya nadie dentro. Rogando internamente que fuera así gire el pomo de la puerta abriéndola lentamente.

Mire dentro suspirando aliviada al encontrar a nadie cerca 'Que bien'. Pase dentro observando todo a mi alrededor, es increíble todo lo que extrañas cuando estas a punto de morir.

Coloqué una mano en el banco que utilizaba junto a Shiemi, tantos buenos y malos momentos vividos en este lugar, recordé con nostalgia cuando Yukio solía regañarme por dormir en clases, cuando descubrí que era un exorcista... jamás podre olvidarlo

 _'¡Muere!'_

¡No! Él no sabía lo que decía en ese momento, no debo recordarlo como tal.

Mire a mí alrededor tomando cuenta de las ubicaciones de mis compañeros. Izumo se sienta al final de su fila al igual que los chicos solo que en otra. Mire de nuevo al asiento en el que solía ocupar. No eh hablado con Shiemi desde ese día, sé que ella no es del tipo de persona que guarda rencor u odio dentro de si, pero eso no quiere decir que esté a gusto conmigo.

Apreté el agarre en mi mochila mientras seguía mi camino a la fila de Izumo ubicándome en un asiento a la pared en la parte media, no es como que yo quiera estar con alguno de ellos por el momento. Aun puedo recordar sus rostros llenos de temor.

Escuchando el reloj sonar cerré los ojos acurrucándome en mis brazos sobre la mesa, aún falta tiempo para que la clase comience, supongo que podría descansar un poco, después de todo no lo hice anoche.

 **㊅㊀㊈**

|Pov Suguro|

"No Shima, entiéndelo no puedes exorcizar a esa clase de demonios con un canto tan bajo nivel"

Shiemi me miro confundida "Creí que todos los cantos servían para los demonios"

"No, cada canto y oración al igual que los demonios tiene su propio nivel de poder. Es por eso que es tan importante para los Arias saber multitud de cantos y en que demonio sirve cada uno"

"¡Ya veo!"

"Sigo diciendo que estaba bien" Shima murmuro con el ceño fruncido y un puchero fulminando con la mirada el examen en sus manos

Suspire "Di lo que quieras, eso no cambia tu calificación" Shiemi sonrió tímida al mal humor del peli rosa, algo en todo esto me sonaba conocido. Fruncí el ceño al caer en cuenta, si me recuerda a algo, más bien alguien. 'Rin'

Koneko debió de pensar lo mismo, cuando le mire estaba temblando "¿Qué pasa?"

"Hoy vuelve" Levante una ceja "Escuche a Kirigakure-sensei decirle a Okumura-sensei esta mañana... que Rin volver a la clase de exwires hoy. El... vaticano encontró que sería bueno que retome los estudios..."

Sentí mis ojos ensanchar sin poder detenerme por un segundo ¿¡Rin volvería!? "Sé que ya todo se aclaró" Continuó "Sé que incluso fue Dios quien intercedió por ella con su ángel, pero aun así..." Miro a sus manos "No puedo dejar de temblar al pensar en estar cerca de ella"

"¿Sigues teniéndole miedo?"

"No lo sé, yo creo que si" Me miro tembloroso "Pero entiendo que no es culpa de ella, me gustaría poder pedirle perdón por tratarla así cuando descubrimos sus orígenes, pero no puedo dejar de temblar y sentir que entrare en pánico en cualquier momento"

Puse una mano en su hombro "Entiendo" Sentí mi propio temblor intentando detenerlo. Puedo entender su sentir, me es difícil también el pensar en estar cerca de ella nuevamente.

Eh de confesar que antes de todo esto de 'la hija de satanás', había logrado llevarme bien con ella. Al principio nuestra relación fue de enemigos naturales, pero con el tiempo y conocerle mejor vi que ella era una buena chica y aun con lo idiota que se comportaba era linda a su manera.

"También tengo nervios de volver a hablarle" Me sorprendí al escuchar a Shiemi, al parecer tanto ella como Shima estaban escuchando nuestra conversación "Quiero disculparme con ella y volver a hablar como antes, a decir verdad, no le tenía tanto miedo cuando se supo quién era ella, era más molestia porque no hubiera confiado en mí para decírmelo, aunque luego de ver lo que ocurrió puedo entender por qué lo hizo" Entre en pánico al ver sus ojos acuosos "Rin era una buena amiga... no debí ignorarla de esa forma"

"Está bien" Intenté calmarla "Ya sabes cómo es ella, apuesto que cuando estemos de nuevo con ella hará como si nada pasara" Envié una mirada de auxilio a Shima, quien pareció entenderla

"¿Oh? Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Alguien ha visto a Izumo?"

Solo pude golpear mi cara, todos sabíamos porque Izumo no había querido hablar con nosotros en el último tiempo.

El día de la ejecución, la peli purpura había ido a nosotros diciendo que iría a ver a Rin para hablar con ella y si queríamos al menos despedirnos ya habían levantado las visitas.

Por supuesto que ninguno de nosotros fue con ella. Yo no estaba seguro de que decir si me enfrentaba a quien llame en algún momento amiga, Koneko estaba aterrado, Shima dudoso y Shiemi llena de culpa. Ninguno tuvo el valor de ir.

Me arrepentiré de eso toda mi vida.

Desde ese momento ella fue y no nos habla desde entonces, molesta con nosotros. No la culpo.

"Shima..." Koneko suspiro negando con la cabeza. Como seguimos caminando vi la puerta a nuestra clase, los cuatro paramos frente a ella respirando profundamente antes de que tomara la perilla y abrirla.

Todo estaba en silencio dentro, tal vez ni siquiera ha llegado todavía. Mis esperanzas murieron cuando observe la fila de sillas contraria a la nuestra, allí, a mitad de la misma, se encontraba una cabellera azul oscura apoyada en el escritorio. Por su respiración tranquila podría asegurar que está dormida.

Fui a mi lugar silenciosamente intentando no despertarle, ya estaba aquí, pero al menos no nos enfrentaríamos en el corto plazo. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando esperamos al maestro que me di cuenta de todos mirando a la chica de reojo, por cualquier signo de despertar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no pude evitar desviar mi mirada allí, encontrando la mirada de Okumura-sensei. Él miro a nosotros y luego poso su mirada en la figura durmiendo. Vi sus ojos ensancharse levemente, si no fuera porque le miraba fijamente no lo habría notado.

Paso por el salón hasta llegar a su propio escritorio sin mencionar palabra hurgando en unos papeles, intentando en todo momento no mirar a la chica.

Al minuto después la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez por Izumo, quien no perdono una mirada a nosotros antes de pasar a su puesto murmurando una pequeña disculpa por el retraso. Se detuvo en seco al ver a la peli azul sentada dos lugares delante de ella. Pensé que se encogería de hombros y seguiría su lugar, pero no, mis ojos se ensancharon al igual que algunos otros al verla sacar su bolso y sentarse al lado de ella despertando efectivamente a la otra

"¿Qué caraj-...?" Su murmullo tranquilo se detuvo al ver el lugar donde estaba. Miro a todos semi sorprendida antes de bajar la mirada y ver de vuelta a Izumo. Después de dos segundos ella sonrió tímidamente antes de bajar nuevamente la cabeza y mirar a la pared.

Segundos pasaron que para mí fueron eternos hasta que el maestro tosió en su mano llamando nuestra atención, como la clase seguía no pude evitar mirar de vez en cuando la figura durmiente, preguntándome si realmente lo estaba haciendo o acaso ella estaba intentando tanto como nosotros retrasar nuestro enfrentamiento.

 **㊅㊀㊈**

 **Cualquier consulta, duda, queja, reclamo o posible demanda uwu bienvenida sea en los comentarios. Esperare con ansias.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 _Lilaila: **xD Gracias! y que tierna owoU**_

 _: **¿Acaso creías que la dejaría morir? uwu jeje**_

 _Geidrel: **Que bien! Gracias! nwn**_

 **Tambien a quienes agregaron mi historia a favoritos:** _Akira No Mirai, Anonymous eat book, ArtyRave27, Ine-sane, Korisiano, Marlita, Strange Collector Bouquet, Varela. , arizkagedarkness, geidrel, kusaru kazuki._

 **Y la siguen:** _Akira No Mirai, Anonymous eat book, ArtyRave27, Marlita, Monochrome-Black, Nalikat, Ravelt Knightwalker, Strange Collector Bouquet, Varela. , arizkagedarkness, geidrel, kusaru kazuki._

 **Próximo** **capitulo la próxima semana! owó/**

 **matta ne~**


	5. ¿Por qué no?

_'Mierda, Mierda, Mierda ¡Mierda!'_ Sabía que este momento llegaría, ¡era algo inevitable! Pero no quería llegar a esto tan pronto...

Tonta Shura, tonto Mephisto, ¡tonto Vaticano! ¿¡Porque tenían que enviarme a clases tan pronto!?

Debí quedar como una idiota... pero no sabía que más hacer. Aunque claro que girarme y volver a tirar mi cabeza sobre la mesa no fue la mejor de las ideas.

Intente volver a dormir, un montón de veces, pero nada funcionaba. Mis nervios hacían temblar mis piernas y brazos. Ellos están aquí, Yukio está aquí, ¡Todos lo están!

Invente en mi cabeza un montón de formas en las que podría entablar una conversación casual sin estropearlo todo o que ellos no me evitaran o mandaran al infierno, pero nada funcionaba ni siquiera en mi mente ¿Ya me habrán perdonado? ¿Querrán volver a ser mis amigos? ¿O tal vez me odian más que antes por no morir hace unos días? ¡AGH! ¡Todo es tan confuso!

Mientras esperaba a que todos creyeran en mi falso descanso, pude escuchar a Yukio realizar su clase. Es increíble cuanto aprendes si no te quedas dormida en medio de ella, ahora entiendo porque me regañan tanto ¡Incluso aprendí la materia en la que reprobé hace un mes! Aunque no estuvieran hablando precisamente de eso.

Me pregunto qué pasará ahora con mi examen de exorcista. Se supone que al haber pasado lo que ocurrió con el Ángel Gabriel, no pueden matarme. Al menos aún no. Se supone que por ello no debería hacer mi examen antes como lo tenían previsto, tal vez me dejen realizarlo junto a los otros... eso me daría más tiempo.

Así pasaron dos largas horas en mi cabeza hasta que el timbre finalmente ¡FINALMENTE! decidió sonar. Nunca eh estado tan feliz de escucharle, ni siquiera cuando era niña.

Bueno, mi felicidad no duro tanto como recordé con quienes me encuentro encerrada. No quiero hacerles frente, no, no quiero, no aun, ¡No puedo hacerlo!

"Ya se fueron" Abrí mis ojos -Los cuales no tenía idea en que momento cerré- y levanté la vista hacia mi compañera de banco. Ella me miro con sus habituales ojos purpura de forma aburrida "Ya salieron del salón"

Mire a mi alrededor dándome cuenta de sus palabras, ya no quedaba nadie ¿Cuándo salieron?

Como si leyera mi pensamiento comentó "Les hice que salieran hace un momento"

"Oh" Inteligente respuesta de mi parte, me abofetee mentalmente "Gracias..."

Resopló "Lo hice porque no me gustaban sus miradas tan fijas, eran incomodas, no tienes que agradecer nada" Sonreí al ver su sonrojo ser escondido por su ceño fruncido, realmente no la entiendo para nada, amaba ser alguien a quien la vieran superior, pero cuando la adulaban... entraba en un modo completamente Tsundere.

Sea como sea no podía dejar de agradarme molestarla.

"De todos modos" Cambie de tema "¿Por qué estamos sentadas juntas?"

Desvió la mirada mientras se levantaba con su bolso "No veo muy bien desde allá atrás"

"Ya veo..." Sonreí poniéndole incomoda

"Ya levántate ¿Quieres?" Gruñó "Debemos volver a los cuartos"

"¿Eh?" Miré al reloj en la parte superior sobre la pizarra "¿¡Ya es tan tarde!?"

"Pues claro, era la última clase del día ¿Qué esperabas?" Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo mirándome "¿Y bien? ¿Vienes o no?"

Mire sorprendida a la chica que parecía incomoda con mi mirada, ella... ¿Esperaba por mí?

Siempre vi esto en mis mangas y los de Yukio, así como también en la escuela con algunas compañeras. Como no solía juntarme con otras de las chicas del curso -más bien me evitaban como la peste-, siempre terminaba yéndome sola o con Yukio si no estaba con sus amigos, nunca fui a casa con alguien o salí conversando con un compañero. Este fue el primer año que hice amigos...

Y aun cuando me abandonaron... Ella...

"¿¡Vienes o no!?" Gruño a punto de salir "¡Si no te apresuras te dejare sola!"

"¡S-SI!" Tomé como pude mi mochila, con un pequeño tropezón en el camino y salí corriendo por la puerta tras ella "¡Espera! ¡Cejas!"

"¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!"

 **㊅㊀** **㊈**

'Estúpidas escaleras ¿Por qué diablos las crearon?' Estúpidos inventos de la humanidad... apuesto que quienes las crearon eran sádicos sin compasión.

En todo caso, solo a mí se me ocurre mudarme a uno de los últimos pisos del edificio. En mi defensa yo solo quería estar cerca de un baño y la cocina ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

Si Kuro estuviera aquí, le pediría que me llevase en su lomo... ¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido?

'Ya falta poco... solo un poco más y veré mi adorada camita'

Pero no, mi estúpida maldita suerte siempre tiene que hacer acto de presencia.

"Yukio..." Solo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Como siempre su vestimenta de exorcista completamente ordenada, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar.

Intenté armarme de valor y hablarle poniendo la mejor sonrisa tonta que pude, pero las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca ¿Que se supone que debo decir? '¡Hola Yukio! ¿Cómo has estado? No sé si lo sabes, pero hace apenas unos días estuve a punto de morir ejecutada por la misma orden a la que trabajas ¿Qué? ¿No te enteraste? Oh, eso explica por qué no me visitaste en las celdas de detención ni te despediste de mí en mis últimas horas de vida'

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa él bajo la mirada al suelo y continuo su camino pasando por mi lado como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no estuviera allí.

Sin poder controlar mis emociones corrí escaleras arriba, ningún esfuerzo por detener las lágrimas que por mis mejillas se deslizaban.

¿¡De verdad soy tan detestable!? ¿¡Tanto que mi propio hermano me evita!? ¿¡Porque tiene que ser así!?

"¡Rin!" Gritos de Shura, esperando arriba por mí para nuestro entrenamiento de la tarde. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé en sus brazos, desahogando todo el dolor retenido. No puedo entenderlo, ¿Cuando todo se volvió de esta forma? ¿Porque nada puede salirme bien? ¿¡Porque todo lo que llego a querer termina siendo quitado de mí!? ¿¡Porque todos me abandonan!? ¡No es mi culpa ser lo que soy! ¡No puedo controlarlo! ¡Nadie me dio a elegir a mis padres, las cosas simplemente ocurren y ya! "Hey, tranquila"

Entre un montón de disculpas y negativas, logre controlarme lo suficiente como para separarme de ella. Shura se encargó de consolarme lo mejor que pudo, eh de admitir que fue incómodo y muy torpe, pero la intención es la que cuenta, incluso logro hacerme reír a momentos.

Cuando la tarde golpeo a regañadientes debió irse. Me dolía en el corazón ver a la única persona que aún se preocupa por mi salir, alejándose de mí. Pero no puedo retenerla conmigo tanto como me gustaría. No puedo detener el tiempo, no soy Dios, no puedo hacer lo imposible.

Mañana volveré a la rutina, volveré a ser ignorada por los demás, temida por ellos.

Pero no, no todo volverá a ser como antes, incluso con lo difícil que es, ya di mi palabra, no desperdiciare el regalo que Dios me ha dado, no voy a echarme a morir por sus tratos, voy a salir adelante y convertirme en una exorcista, derrotare a Satanás y les demostrare que el viejo no estaba loco!

 **㊅** **㊀** **㊈**

'No mires arriba, no mires arriba' Los odio a todos, ¿Porque se me quedan mirando así? Genial, primer día que decido utilizar falda y mira lo que pasa ¡Dejen de mirarme!

Tontas lavadoras que no funcionan... tonto Kuro que ensucia mi ropa con harina! ¡Nunca más cocinare para él!

"¿Desde cuándo vistes así?"

"¡Cejas!" Con los mismos ojos aburridos de siempre, pero una ceja levantada mirando mis piernas. Sentí el calor volver a mi cara como bajo aún más el género rosa "¡No me mires así!"

"¡Rin-chan!" Paku corrió hacia nosotras con una gran sonrisa "¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!" Sus ojos se abrieron "¡Estas usando falda!"

Rápidamente tape su boca con mis manos "¡SHHH! ¡No lo digas tan fuerte!" Miré a Izumo "¿De verdad es tan raro?"

Paku negó bruscamente apartando mi mano "¡Te vez muy linda!"

Maldito rubor "¡No es cierto!"

"¡Si! ¡Si es!" Pesco ambas manos con las suyas "¡Te vez muy linda!"

"Si, pero no te preocupes, aun tienes tu toque marimacho"

"¡Izumo-chan!"

Sonreí sin poder evitar el pequeño suspiro de alivio, amo mi lado marimacho, muchas gracias.

Además, eso de 'Linda'... no es algo que se adapte muy bien a mí. Definitivamente, claro que no.

"Rin-chan se ve muy, muy linda!" Insistió la castaña, estaba a punto de refutar cuando la campana sonó indicándonos entrar a clases.

 **㊅** **㊀** **㊈**

Las clases pasan normales como siempre, totalmente aburrida. Lo único nuevo, son las miradas hacia mí que me ponen incomoda, esta vez muy diferente a cuando era por burlas. Esto me incomoda mucho más.

Ya para la hora de almuerzo apenas espere el timbre antes de salir corriendo fuera del salón, necesito aire, mucho, mucho aire.

Izumo se propuso estudiar para un examen que tenía pronto, por lo que no me podría acompañar. La verdad no me importa mucho, un poquito si, pero no demasiado. Antes de venir a Vera Cruz estaba muy acostumbrada a pasar el tiempo sola, no es algo grave, incluso a veces es relajante.

"Mira nada más, Rin-chan vistiendo como niña, nunca creí vivir lo suficiente como para ver esto" Cualquiera lo tomaría como un insulto, pero es claro que viniendo de un idiota como este era casi imposible, después de todo, lo único que intenta es ligar. Falla miserablemente, pero lo hace.

"Shima" Mire sorprendida al idiota frente a mí. Había elegido las escaleras en donde Shiemi me pregunto ser amigas para comer (Soy una masoquista emocional ¿Verdad?), pensando en que nadie vendría aquí. Claramente me equivoque, como siempre "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estaba aburrido, Bon y Koneko están estudiando, ese no es mi fuerte así que vine a comer por aquí. Claro que no esperaba encontrarme con una bella dama" Sonrió de lado haciéndome rodar los ojos, aunque no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

'Demonio'

No, yo ya aprendí la lección.

Pero no significa que lo ignorare ¿Verdad? Eso es mala educación. Al menos según Papá sí.

Por un momento nos sentamos en un incómodo silencio, él sentado a unos pocos escalones más abajo que yo. Soy mujer y para nada idiota, por lo que me saqué mi chaleco y lo puse en mis piernas, por si acaso, una nunca sabe con uno como este de pervertido.

"Rin..." Comenzó a hablar de repente poniéndome nerviosa ¿Qué diría? ¿Quería algo malo? ¿Por qué quiere hablarme? Ay maldito sea... "Lo siento"

... ¿Qué?

"¿Disculpa?" Sonó muy cortante y ofendida, pero realmente no pude controlar el tono, ni siquiera me importó. ¿'Lo siento'? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

"Lo siento" Pareció encogerse en mi tono, me sentí mal por eso "Rin, yo... realmente lo siento, sé que fue muy feo lo que hicimos, todo lo que dijimos... realmente estoy muy apenado" Bajo la cabeza "No sé si me lo perdonaras algún día, pero no creo poder seguir alrededor como si nada sin decírtelo a la cara, Rin, yo... lo siento

Mi comportamiento fue muy por lo lejos de lo que un monje debería ser, pensé con mis miedos antes de procesar bien los hechos, eso fue injusto para ti. Como dije antes sé que posiblemente no me perdones de inmediato, pero... yo..."

"Estas perdonado" Se sorprendió, yo me sorprendí. No me esperaba a decir eso.

Parte de mi quería seguir molesta, disfrutar del momento de verle infeliz al ser equivocado en su decisión, pero... no puedo enojarme así, no puedo ser tan egoísta. Se lo que es estar equivocada, enojarse con alguien sin pensar y luego arrepentirse enormemente, lo pase con el viejo, aun me arrepiento, pero a diferencia de Shima... yo no puedo disculparme con él, no directamente. Quizás jamás pueda hacerlo.

Además, no fue lindo estar a punto de morir y estar enojada con quienes considere muy queridos para mí. No quiero morir pensando 'Me arrepiento de esto', quiero morir sin problemas, sin preocupaciones, sin resentimientos.

La muerte es algo que puede llegar en cualquier momento de cualquier forma, no me quiero ir de la misma manera.

... ¿Desde cuándo soy tan lista con respecto a la muerte?

Maldita sea.

"¿Qué? ¿Tan fácil? No es que me moleste, claro que no" Hizo algunas señas haciéndome sonreír, es un payaso "Pero ya tenía todo un discurso echo, lo ensaye todas las clases de la mañana, incluso tengo una canción escrita, me falta la música, pero puedo cantártela si quieres"

"NO. Gracias..." Me reí. Es la primera vez que lo hago desde que se supo mi linaje, la primera vez que es real. Y pensar que el idiota fue el primero en lograrlo.

"Entonces, Rin-chan" Me sorprendí al verlo sentado a mi lado de la nada. ¿¡Cómo diablos hace eso!? Puso un brazo tras mis hombros "¿Eso significa que volvemos a ser amigos?"

¿Amigos? ¿Estas jodido de la cabeza? ¿Después de todo lo sucedido?

...

Claro, ¿Por qué no?

 **㊅** **㊀** **㊈**

 **Volví! El primer reencuentro y reconciliación del fic, ¡ay! que boneto TTvTT Shima es uno de mis favoritos ¿Porque? ni la mas remota idea, solo es un idiota que me cae de maravilla :3**

 **Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo querer recordarles…. quiero informar que como se pudo notar anteriormente si realmente están leyendo esto y no solo pierdo mi tiempo creyendo que si lo hacen e intentando actualizar cada mes lo antes posible arriesgándome a retos de mi Papá diciendo que solo paso metida en el computador sin nada que hacer y amenazas de cortar el Wifi, entonces sabrán que este fic es un semi-AU.**

 **O algo así lo llaman. Esto viene después de la lucha de Rin contra Amaimon, fuera de la primera y segunda temporada así como del manga mismo.**

 **Solo es una idea que surgió de la nada a la falta de fics Fem!Rin, nada mas y nada menos.**

 **Lo que quiere decir que no estoy tomando casi NADA del manga. Puede que salga alguna cosita sin querer de mi subconsciente, pero no hablare ni de la familia de Bon, ni de los orígenes de Cejas, es decir, Izumo. Ni mucho menos de lo ocurrido con Shima. (La verdad no me acuerdo casi nada de esas partes). Esa es básicamente la razón por la que este fic en su mayoría es narrado por Rin que no tiene idea de nada.**

 **Quiero agradecer a** _CharlotteScarlet (Lo siento, su tristeza me sale del alma u.u), geidrel y Elizabeth-chan mangalover_ **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior** ಥ **_** ಥ **¿Que sería de mi sin comentarios...? Seguramente ni seguiría esta cosa de fic.**

 **Tambien a quienes siguen y agregan a favoritos este fic:**

 _Akira No Mirai, Akuno-P, Anonymous eat books, ArtyRave27, Ine-sane, Korisiano, Marlita, Strange Collector Bouquet, Varela. , Arizkagedarkness, Freddyboo, Geidrel, kusaru kazuki, Akuno-P, Chibi y Hina, Monochrome-Black, Nalikatt, Ravelt Knightwalker, ShirayGaunt, Beluneliend._

 **Thanks you! 3**

 **Publicación: 22-04-17**


	6. Amigas

**¡AVISO!**

 **Muy bien amigos/as, este es el trato, si recibo AL MENOS 5 COMENTARIOS. El próximo capítulo será la próxima semana, mismo día, misma hora. 5 COMENTARIOS. Ni más, ni menos. Si no, lo publicare el próximo mes, PROXIMO MES ;-; Si no comentan no sé si les gusta cómo va esto y si no les gusta, entonces ¿Para que lo subo? (Estoy desesperada…)**

 _ **Gracias a CharlotteScarlet y Ana por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior :3 (PD. Siempre quise un comentario en ingles xD ¿Por qué? ¡No lo sé!)**_

 **㊅** **㊀** **㊈**

¿Alguna vez has sentido que te vigilan? Ya sabes, ese sentimiento de acoso, de tener ojos pegados a la espalda, no literal. Pero no como en esos raros mangas Shojo en el cual es una chica común que se siente asi y al final resulta ser un chico apuesto que dice haberse enamorado de ella y bla bla bla, romance, acoso y besos.

Lo que jamás nunca de los jamases ocurriría en la vida real.

Porque la vida real es una mierda donde lo cursi tierno nunca ocurre de deberás.

Pero bueno, la cosa es que el sentimiento es un asco, de miedo.

Bien, pues eso eh estado sintiendo hace ya tres malditos días. ¿Por qué tanto tiempo y aun no corro a buscar al bastardo acosador? Para su información, ya lo eh intentado, mucho. Pero es como si se esfumara de la nada, incluso eh intentado usar mis sentidos demoniacos para encontrarlo! Así como los gatos, olfato y todo eso, pero nada.

Comienzo a pensar que quizás son expertos enviados por el Vaticano, Izumo lo dijo un día, esos bastardos jamás se detendrán hasta encontrarme culpable. Comienzo a encontrarle mucha razón.

"Rin" Saliendo de mi disputa interior de lo que ocurriría si encontraba al acosador, mire tras mi hombro para encontrar al idiota de Shima intentando pasarme un papel. Sigo investigando desde cuando nos sentamos en estas posiciones en la escuela normal, siendo exwires sería normal, hay muchos asientos vacíos, pero aquí donde todo está ocupado...

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Toma" Empujo el papel aún más. Mire al frente del salón donde el maestro calvo de historia hacia frente al pizarrón y... ¿¡Cuando escribió todo eso!? ¡Agh! ¡Maldito Shima!

Tome el papel molesta, cuando una por fin intenta ponerse al día con años de no poner atención en clases y viene un idiota a distraerte como si nada. Es que acaso-

Ayúdame :(

¿Qué?

Miré de reojo al peli rosa tras de mí, sus manos en forma de oración. No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Echando un vistazo nuevamente al maestro comencé a escribir de vuelta.

'¿Qué hiciste?' ¬-¬

Lo pase por la espalda fingiendo copiar la materia en el pizarrón. Podía escuchar trazar el lápiz con rapidez y luego sentí el papel tocar mi costado izquierdo. Levante una ceja a la letra desordenada y unos cuantos dibujos a su alrededor. Al parecer se tomó su tiempo con el primer mensaje.

'¡No hice nada! ¡Lo juro!' D:

Fruncí el ceño 'Creí que los monjes no juraban...'

'¿¡De verdad!? °0°

'¡¿Acaso no lo sabes!? ¿¡Qué clase de aspirante a monje eres!?

'No seas mala Rin-chan TT-TT

Rodé los ojos '¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso?'

'No lo sé' TT-TT

'Shima...' La conversación siguió con el mismo ritmo, yo vigilando al maestro de no pillarnos y Shima garabateando las pequeñas hojas con muchos dibujos.

'Es Bon. No sé por qué, pero me mira extraño ¡Da mucho miedo! TT0TT

'Bon siempre es de miedo'

'¡No! Ahora es diferente'

'¿En qué sentido?' Casi chille al ver la mirada del profesor en mí, gracias a Dios logre volver a mis sentidos y fingir que ponía atención en la pizarra, él solo dio una mirada de advertencia y continuó con su clase. Solté un largo suspiro de alivio antes de reanudar nuestra conversación.

'No lo se, pero es raro T0T me matara mientras duermo, lo se Q-Q ayudame'

'Lo siento u-ú no puedo entrar en los dormitorios masculinos :) dulces sueños~ 3

Shima parecía abatido, incluso dejo de enviar mensajes. El resto de la clase la pase pensado en lo que me había dicho, el gallo estaba molesto con él... pero, ¿Por qué? Son como hermanos, desde que los conozco nunca los eh visto molestos los unos con los otros, siempre que discuten es algo muy pequeño y al rato después están todos felices nuevamente.

Los hombres son extraños.

 **㊅ ㊀ ㊈**

Luego de un merecido descanso en el almuerzo (Sola nuevamente) comencé mi camino al salón de los exwires. Había pedido prestado un cuaderno de notas de Izumo y podría decir con toda seguridad que entendí al menos el 25% de su contenido, lo cual, desde mi perspectiva, era un gran logro. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la presencia acosadora que no me deja en paz.

"¡Vamos Shiemi! Tu puedes hacerlo" Me detuve en la puerta al oír la susurrante voz de Shiemi hablar a sí misma, mirando adentro pude ver a la rubia golpear sus mejillas con los ojos apretados, al parecer intentar darse ánimos a sí misma "Solo... ¡Debes hablarle! De forma normal..."

"¿Shiemi?" Si bien no hemos hablado desde... bueno, 'eso'. Me causaba gran curiosidad que la hacía actuar de esa forma.

Me arrepentí de inmediato cuando su rostro se volvió hacia mi, odio esa expresión, Sorpresa, dolor... ¿Miedo? No sería nada nuevo "¡Rin!" Desvió la mirada viendo hacia todos lados, como si buscara un escape "Yo... eh..."

"Descuida, solo venía a clases" Medio mentí dirigiéndome a mi asiento, los ojos fijos en el cuaderno de Cejas en mis manos.

Por unos momentos no escuche nada más, al parecer, el fin de nuestra conversación.

O al menos eso pensé.

Justo un momento antes de sentarme, habiendo dejado mi bolso en el largo escritorio, la voz de Shiemi me detuvo "¡Rin!"

Voltee a verla rápidamente. Con las manos apretadas a los costados apretando su falta, postura tensa. Dirigí la mirada a sus ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas ya sea con ira, vergüenza o algo más, no lo sé "Yo... Rin... yo..." Miró al suelo como si pensara en sus palabras, debatiendo los pros y contra. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella levanto la cabeza sobresaltándome, cerró los ojos haciendo una reverencia demasiado fuerte "¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor perdóname!"

Me sorprendí al ver gotas de lágrimas caer al suelo. Con la mitad de cuerpo dirigido al suelo, pude apreciar el temblor en sus hombros y rodillas "Yo... fui una tonta" Prosiguió con la voz quebrada "Estaba tan molesta cuando lo descubrí... cuando supe lo que eras en realidad..."

Sentí mis propios ojos humedecerse, recordando ese día. La expresión en sus rostros... en el de Shiemi. El miedo, la traición... me odie a mí misma por ser la causa de esos sentimientos en la tímida, pero amable chica.

"Yo... ¡Soy la peor amiga del mundo!" Ahora las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. No, Shiemi no es una mala amiga, era la mejor amiga que una chica o chico podría desear. Era amable, siempre a la disposición de todos, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Nunca se quejó por mi forma de hablar ni mis extrañas manías de marimacho. Si hay alguien que aquí que merece el título de peor amiga, entonces soy yo. Yo mentí, yo oculte la verdad, soy yo la mala amiga aquí.

"Debí haber pensado en ti, en lo que sentías ¡Pero fui muy egoísta!" Lloró "Solo pensé en mi... ¡Lo siento mucho!" Levanto la cabeza del suelo mirándome a los ojos, esos verdes ojos llorosos demostrando tanto... "¡Lo siento mucho Rin! Por favor... ¡Perdóname! ¡Seamos amigas de nuevo! ¡Por favor!"

No lo soporte más.

Corrí hacia ella y...

La envolví en un abrazo.

'Amigas...'

"¡Idiota!" La sentí tensarse "¡Eres una idiota!" Lloré apretando aún más el abrazo "¿Cómo puedes... decir tantas estupideces... ¡Yo soy la que debe disculparse!"

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus brazos apretarse alrededor de mi "¡No!"

"¡Si!" Gruñí "Lo siento por no decirte la verdad"

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero las palabras estaban de más. Permanecimos así por unos cuantos minutos que para mí fueron eternos, pero aun así no suficiente. Entonces ella se separó, mirando a mis ojos tomó valentía "Podemos... ¿Ser amigas otra vez?"

Sonreí "¿Acaso dejamos de serlo?"

 **㊅ ㊀ ㊈**

Luego de nuestro lindo momentito sentimental, todo parecía ser menos tenso, como si un peso hubiera sido sacado de mis hombros.

Fue un poco incómodo explicarle que aun siendo amigas como antes, no quería dejar sola a Izumo. Después de todo ella me apoyo y ayudo cuando nadie más, seria egoísta y sínico de mi parte mudarme con Shiemi y dejarla de lado ¿Verdad?

Shiemi pareció entender (¿¡Quién diablos no la querría como amiga!? ¡Es un ángel!) y dijo que no habría problema mientras entre nosotras todo estuviera bien.

De verdad, si no fuera porque soy mujer, ella sería mi mayor flechazo.

Quizás en un mundo alterno.

Quién sabe.

Después de un rato todos llegaron terminaron llegando al salón. Bon y Koneko pasaron de largo, mientras que Shima saludo con la mano. Fui a mi asiento donde Izumo ya estaba lista para comenzar las clases. Le devolví su cuaderno y comencé a sacar mis cosas cuando Yukio llego al salón.

Siempre me sorprende como puede hacer como que no existo. Sus ojos en ningún momento encontrarse con los míos. Increíble. Como siempre.

Intento poner atención ¡De verdad que sí! Pero Yukio es tan aburrido...

Bla bla bla Calificaciones

Bla bla bla Demonios

Siempre los mismos temas... ¿Cómo pueden Cejas y el Gallo poner atención a esto? ¡Aburri...do...!

De repente lo sentí. La misma presencia de estos días. El acosador.

Mire disimuladamente a todos lados en busca del bastardo, pero no encontré nada y por lo que parecía notar, solo el gallo lo sintió también, él igual miraba a los lados como si buscara... algo. Él miro a Shima que asintió, por primera vez, con seriedad en su rostro.

Así que no soy la única... ¡No era parte de mi trastornada imaginación!

Me pregunto... ¿Quién o qué será?

"Bien clase eso es todo por hoy" Estaba a punto de tomar mis cosas para buscar al acosador "Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo..."

Estúpido Yukio

"El vaticano ha pedido la presencia de una gran cantidad de exorcistas para dentro de una semana, según rumores se trata de una misión especial. Por lo que sí es así, probablemente esté ausente durante unos cuantos días"

'¡Si!' Escuche un pequeño susurro victorioso de Shima haciéndome sonreír.

Yukio frunció el ceño hacia él antes de que una sonrisa casi imperceptible se hiciera cargo de sus labios, para cualquiera sería nada, pero yo fui su hermana durante 15 años. Y sé lo que significa esa sonrisa…

Tengan miedo mis queridos compañeros exwires, tengan mucho miedo...

"Iba a dejarles tener un tiempo de descanso, después de tantos problemas ocurridos..." Sus ojos tomaron un brillo depredador. Quiero correr "Pero ya que Shima se encuentra tan triste por la falta de clases, supongo que podría ser clemente y dejar un poco de tarea, para que no me extrañen"

Si hay algo que odio mas que me ignore... ¡Es que me deje esos malditos trabajos! ¡Shima! ¡Maldito bastardo estúpido!

"Sera en equipos de a dos, ya que Takara no se encontrará presente dentro de un tiempo" ¿Takara? Mire atrás sorprendida ¡Me olvide por completo de él! Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vi? Probablemente en el bosque...

"Los equipos y los temas serán discutidos el dia antes de irme, pero no se preocupen" Lanzó una mirada a Shima, quien se estremeció "Probablemente les tome toda la semana, por lo que no se aburrirán sin las clases..."

Bastardo...

"Bien clase, están despedidos. Nos vemos nuevamente el lunes" Y con eso termino saliendo del salón.

No espere ni un minuto. Corrí directamente a los asientos de los tres chicos de Kyoto y le di un golpe en el hombro "¡Idiota!"

Le escuche soltar un buen grito, digno de una damisela en apuros.

"Muy bien echo idiota" Izumo apoyó desde lo lejos "Ahora estaremos con trabajo aún más tiempo"

"¡Me pregunto con quién nos tocara!" Shiemi brinco alegre, por su mirada parecía ya estar imaginándolo todo. Conociendo su optimismo, me da algo de miedo pensar que pasara por su mente.

"No es como que haya buenas opciones..." Cejas gruño en su mano. Eche una mirada a los otros dos en silencio. Ambos parecían evitar la mirada de forma disimulada.

Suspire caminando nuevamente a mi puesto por mi mochila, quería hablar con ellos sobre la 'presencia misteriosa', pero al parecer no les sacare mucha información cuando apenas me voltean a ver.

Tal vez luego hable con Shima al respecto.


	7. Segunda oportunidad

**¡Ohayo! owo7 ¡Kuromy reportándose viva!**

 **¡AVISO! La primera parte es narrador omnisciente, la segunda es POV Rin.**

 **㊅** **㊀** **㊈**

"Necesitamos hablar" El castaño arqueo una ceja con curiosidad

"¿Y sobre que sería?"

Shura frunció el ceño "No me vengas con '¿y sobre qué?' a mí" Cambio su tono realizar una burlesca imitación de su voz "Sabes muy bien sobre que quiero hablar cuatro ojos"

"Te pediría que por favor no me llames así" Cerro los ojos levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba, libro en mano listo para ser guardado en los viejos estantes, volviendo a su lugar original "Y no levantes la voz, estamos en una biblioteca"

"¿Y eso se supone que me importa?" Gruñó.

El castaño continúo en busca del lugar correcto, para cuando lo encontró tomo sus cosas eh hizo su camino al exterior, siendo seguido de la peli rosa "¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer que seguirme?"

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Entrenar a la hermana que ignoras?"

"No tengo idea de que hablas" Shura pellizcó su frente intentando controlar la molestia que el chico delante de ella le causaba. Había intentado tener esta conversación tantas veces, muchas de verdad, pero el siempre desvía el tema o sale con alguna cosa extraña.

Ya está harta. "¿Qué acaso no vez el daño que estas causando?"

"¿Disculpa?" Se dio la vuelta, deteniendo su caminar y mirándola de frente. Para Shura, esto era un logro. Llegaron a algún punto.

"¿Qué no vez el daño que le estás haciendo?" Repitió su pregunta, aun sabiendo que él ya había escuchado. Nunca estaba de más echarlo en cara nuevamente.

"¿Yo le hago daño... a ella?" La forma en que recalco las palabras le hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿Por qué estaría molesto él con Rin? ¿Qué acaso no era él mismo el que lloraba a moco tendido el día antes de la ejecución? ¿No era él el que rogaba a Dios y al mismo tiempo maldecía por el destino de su hermana?

"Si" No dudo en responder. Observo detenidamente sus movimientos, su expresión.

Él soltó una pequeña risa ahogada, completamente bañada en ironía y sarcasmo. Pero tan rápido como la supuesta 'diversión' llego, se fue. Su ceño se frunció en tristeza, resignación e... impotencia.

"Y si la veo... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Sus ojos escabulleron a los de ella "¿Qué debería decirle?"

"Lo que no podías hace unos días" Suspiro "Lo que tanto querías que supiera, que la quieres, que lo sientes y todas esas cursilerías de hermanos" Sonrió a medias "Es lo único que ella está esperando de ti"

"Yo..." Bajo la vista "No sé si pueda hacerlo" Se sentó en los escalones "¿Con que cara? La abandone. Fue condenada... y ni siquiera tuve el valor de visitarla. ¡Soy su hermano, maldita sea! ¡Debí estar con ella!"

"Estabas confundido" ni ella creía lo que decía, pero era mejor que tenerlo aquí lamentándose a sí mismo todo el día "Todos lo estaban, los chicos tampoco fueron a verla"

"No es lo mismo"

"¿Cómo es eso?" Gruñó irritada.

"Soy su hermano, la conozco desde... que nacimos, literalmente. La conozco mejor que nadie, se todo sobre ella. En cambio, ellos... acababan de conocerse, no tenían idea de nada, es normal que se asustaran y se sintieran traicionados ocultárselos. En cambio, yo... la conozco, se cómo es, incluso sabia de sus llamas antes que ella, yo... debí comprenderle mejor" Frunció el ceño enterrando la cara entre las manos "Quien tuviera las llamas, pude haber sido yo. Yo podría haber estado en ese calabozo esperando la muerte y creo, no, estoy seguro de que ella si me hubiera ayudado, ella me habría apoyado, ¡jamás me habría dejado!"

Luego de un par de minutos sintió una mano alejar las propias de él. Mirando arriba reunió los ojos con los de ella "Pero no es así ¿Verdad? Rin es quien posee las llamas y tú eres el ser humano normal. Escúchame bien idiota. Si algo eh aprendido de Shiro, es que el 'habría' no existe, el 'que pudo haber pasado' tampoco. En estos momentos este es el presente, esta es la realidad. Tu hermana sigue viva, Dios mismo la salvo y al mismo tiempo nos dio una segunda oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, no solo a ella, no solo a mí ni a ti, sino a todos. Y en este momento eres tu quien decide si aprovechas esta oportunidad, vas donde ella y arreglan de una vez por todas este asunto. O sigues lamentándote a ti mismo mientras ambos sufren por su cuenta y jamás vuelven a hablarse. Es tu decisión y de nadie más" Atónito frente al discurso de la peli rosa la vio levantarse para luego desviar la mirada haciendo una mueca, le tendió la mano "Y ya levántate que me avergüenza que me vean con un inadaptado social como tú"

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver miradas curiosas en su dirección, había olvidado por completo que se encontraban en el exterior, frente a todo el mundo. Y él aquí derramando todas sus penas como si nada.

"¡Ya vamos cuatro ojos! ¡Aun tienes una clase que hacer!" La vio a lo lejos caminando como si nada, felizmente la siguió alejándose de su pequeño momento embarazoso.

 **㊅** **㊀** **㊈**

"¿Crees que sea un espía?"

"No le veo otra explicación" Shima murmuro entre sus manos, el ceño fruncido mirando alrededor sospechosamente. Para ser sincera, comenzaba a considerar contarle todo esto a alguien más... disimulado.

"¿Entonces crees que le enviaron desde el vaticano? ¿De verdad no seguirán las ordenes de Dios mismo?" Balancee las piernas colgando desde el tejado, él solo se encogió de hombros dando un mordisco a su sándwich "Es un poco contradictorio si lo piensas bien"

"Es así como son" Trago con fuerza "No es como que todos ellos estén comprometidos con su trabajo, apuesto a que la mayoría de ellos están en contra de la religión o algo así"

"¿¡Tú crees!?" Es cierto que hay personas que dicen ser algo y al final terminan siendo algo completamente distinto, pero trabajar para el Vaticano sin tener creencias religiosas... ¿Quién hace algo así?

"Claro" Tomo el ultimo bocado de su almuerzo arrugando la servilleta "Pero no te preocupes tanto por eso, aun si ellos lo enviaron, no creo que se decida a atacarte"

Arquee una ceja "¿Y eso porque sería?"

"Sabes defenderte" Sonreí "¡Y tienes aquí a tu caballero de brillante armadura para defenderte!" Sentí la contracción en mis ojos al verlo flexionar los brazos y posar como si alguna vez hubiera o fuese a haber algo de musculo en ese lugar.

"Estoy jodida" Lloré. Con un guardián como este, entones mi fin está asegurado.

"¡Hey!"

Unos cuantos minutos después y una extensa charla debatiendo como seria o no de ayuda su presencia en una batalla (Insisto en que sería un buen señuelo para poder escapar), debió volver a los dormitorios de chicos.

Con un suspiro subí las jodidamente largas escaleras (de verdad debo de poner un ascensor... hablare luego con Mephisto sobre esto) y entre en mi habitación.

Contracción en mis orejas.

Hay alguien más.

No es Kuro.

Definitivamente no es Yukio.

Ni Shura...

...

Mierda.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi rostro sorprendido reflejado en sus grandes ojos cristalinos.

Mierda.

Kuro ronroneaba en sus pálidos brazos, su largo y fino cabello plateado esconderse tras sus hombros, resaltando apenas con el brillo de su blanco vestido, casi dejando desapercibida sus...

Alas.

...

¡TRIPLE MIERDA!

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" Ella salto sorprendida dejando caer al pobre Kuro directo al suelo, miro a él una fracción de segundo antes de buscar nuevamente mi mirada "¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Que haces en mi habitación!?"

"Espera" Puso sus manos al frente en señal de rendición, intentando mostrar calma "No te espantes, por favor" Hablo en voz baja, demasiado baja. Posiblemente sin mi súper oído no hubiera sido capaz de escucharla.

"¿¡Quién eres!?" Empuñe a kurikara tan rápido como pude. Sus ojos se ensancharon en esto.

"¡NO!" Su grito me sorprendió al punto de desconcentrarme lo suficiente para ser tirada a un lado cuando se lanzó hacia mi "¡Por favor no hagas eso!" la voz pequeña volvió.

"¿¡Quién eres!?" Intente quitármela de encima, fallando miserablemente. Era pequeña, aparentaba unos 13 años, posiblemente pesaba mucho menos que eso, fácilmente podía empujarla como si nada. Pero... esos ojos...

"Por favor... tranquilízate" Rogó. Maldita sea, ahora entiendo cuando el viejo se quejaba de lo ilegal que deberían ser los ojos de cachorro. Es imposible atacar así... "Déjame explicarte"

Asentí. Ella suspiro y lentamente se levantó de encima quedando sobre sus piernas, me miro con nerviosismo antes de sonreír tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus manos "Supongo que debería de presentarme en primer lugar" Me miro "Mi nombre es Soshiro y me han designado como tu ángel Guardián temporal hasta nuevo aviso"

 **㊅** **㊀** **㊈**

 **Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, pregunta, consulta o posible demanda, les espero en los comentarios** **ヽ** **(** **・** **・** **)** **ﾉ**

 **Sobre lo del capítulo anterior y los comentarios… leyendo el comentario de HatakeKakashi24, lamento mucho si se sintieron obligados a comentar o algo asi, de verdad lo siento, no era la intención. Es solo que… cuando publicas un capitulo, estas tan emocionado por haberlo hecho y pasa el tiempo… casi un mes y no hay señales de vida…**

 **Es deprimente.**

 **Ya ni siquiera se sienten las ganas de seguir publicando y esa no es la idea, además, muchos de los comentarios no son solo un 'Espero el próximo cap'. No, muchas veces también son críticas constructivas (Como el comentario de Raf-lily) y a través de ello uno va mejorando en cada capítulo y también se te dan ideas que jama subieras pensado, así el proceso se vuelve mucho mas rápido.**

 **Solo eso quiero decir, lo siento por el mal rato y gracias a quienes comentaron** _(HatakeKakashi24. Raf-lily. Ana y CharlotteScarlet)._ **De verdad lo aprecio.**

 **Kuro fuera, paz!**

 _PD. ¿Porque creen que le nombre 'Soshiro'?_


	8. Ángel guardián

_Cuando niña, recuerdo haber preguntado una vez "Papá, ¿Qué es un ángel guardián?"_

 _Al soltar la pregunta de la nada el me miro un poco sorprendido "¿Un… ángel guardián? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"_

 _Por James Williams._

 _James era un chico de la escuela que había quedado huérfano hace unos años y una linda familia adoptiva se hizo cargo de él, no parecía ser un dato realmente curioso, pero en esos tiempos era algo extraño e interesante, éramos niños, todo era extraño e interesante. James siempre estaba metido en problemas, pero no por ser un mal chico, él simplemente estaba en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto, todo el tiempo, cada segundo._

 _Recuerdo una vez que por salvar a un gatito fue arrollado por un camión enorme, termino solo con un chichón en la cabeza por parte de la maestra y solo unos pequeños rasguños._

 _También hubo una vez que sin querer entro en un edificio a punto de derrumbarse (quien sabe porque) y salió sin heridas graves._

 _Muchas cosas extrañas le ocurrían, básicamente la mala suerte era su compañera de por vida._

 _Un día escuche a una chica preguntarle como era que nada le ocurría ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo con toda la mala suerte que tenía? Después de todo, era incluso peor que Yuyin de Hey Arnold._

 _Él simplemente sonrió y le dijo que su mamá siempre le decía antes de morir que ella seria su ángel guardián que lo cuidaría del peligro._

 _Al final del día escolar, corrí a casa sin importarme el paso lento de Yukio y fui a preguntarle a papa por lo que había escuchado, si alguien debía saber sobre cosas sobrenaturales del tipo religioso, entonces era él._

 _"Solo curiosidad"_

 _El no lo compró, pero solo se encogió de hombros murmurando sobre niños y quien sabe que más. Colocándome en su falda después de sentarse, comenzó a relatarme lo que significaban los ángeles guardianes "Como lo dice la palabra misma, son ángeles que te cuidan, guardan por tu bienestar"_

 _"¿Cómo consigo uno de esos?"_

 _Él se rio haciéndome fruncir el ceño ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Solo quería hacer cosas tontas como James y no salir lastimada "Bueno, según algunas creencias, los ángeles guardianes están contigo desde tu nacimiento. Todos poseen uno propio, por lo que no deberías de buscar otro"_

 _"¿Ya tengo uno?" Salté emocionada, el asintió con una mueca al sentir el golpe en sus rodillas. No me importó "¡Genial! ¿¡Como le contacto!?"_

 _"Rin, ellos no hablan con nosotros"_

 _"¿Cómo?" Deje de saltar._

 _"Ellos no son visibles para nuestros ojos, por lo que sería inútil intentar hablar con ellos"_

 _"Pero… quiero hablar con el mío…"_

 _Esa misma tarde me encontré en mi habitación ingeniándomelas para buscar una forma de encontrar a mi Ángel Guardian, incluso le di un nombre 'Soshiro' No podía decidirme entre 'Sora' que es cielo o 'Shiro' que es blanco (También el segundo era nombre de mi papá y colocarle ese nombre sería extraño) así que simplemente los combine. Genio, ¿verdad? También no sabía si mi ángel guardián era niño o niña, así que supuse a ambos le caería bien._

 _"¿Hola? ¿Soshiro?" Intente comunicarme con palabras, media hora después de darme cuenta de que sería inútil (Tal y como el viejo lo dijo), intente con cartas. Pero ¿A qué dirección enviarlas? ¿Hay alguna forma de enviarlas al cielo? ¿Alguien puede ir allí para entregarlas? Quizás santa si podría._

 _Las envié al polo norte._

 _Para cuando era el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no llegaría respuesta, mi mente de infante ya había olvidado el asunto y no volví a darle otro visto._

 _Nunca más pensé en ángeles guardianes._

 _Ni en Soshiro._

 _Hasta ahora._

* * *

"No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?" Mire a la criatura brillante al lado mío, ahora al sol su color blanco era resplandeciente y mis ojos querían tanto evitarla como admirarla al mismo tiempo, no era capaz de decidirme.

"Son los nervios "Murmuró mirando al suelo y debí inclinarme un poco para escucharla, su voz era demasiado suave y bajita "Es mi primer día como ángel guardián temporal. Esto es mucha presión"

"Ahora que lo dices ¿Qué hacías antes de ser un ángel?" Me entro la curiosidad "¿Acaso hay una escuela para ángeles guardianes o algo así? ¿Es esta tu práctica profesional?"

Ella elevó una ceja "¿Qué es una… 'practica profesional'?"

"Eh… no, nada"

Soshiro miró al cielo "No estoy muy segura de que contestar, no sé bien que es confidencial y que no, se supone que los mortales no deben conocer lo que hay del otro lado" Frunció el ceño "Por qué yo estoy aquí y no otro es una pregunta que yo misma me hago también. No sé muy bien porque fui enviada en lugar de otro. Si lo piensas bien, quien debería estar aquí es tu ángel guardián original, no yo"

Eso era algo extraño, quería mucho preguntar el por qué, pero algo me dijo que mejor no. Tal vez no debía preguntar por el momento.

Solo por el momento.

Dios, tengo tantas preguntas.

"Ya veo…" No, en realidad no "Entonces…" Intente cambiar el tema, mire a todos lados a las personas que pasaban alrededor de nosotras, había algo extraño en ellos "¿Por qué nadie te mira?" Nada más la pregunta salió de mi boca me sentí un asco. Eso sonó muy mal "No es que tengas algo mal o por el estilo, solo… ya sabes, eres un ser celestial y todo el asunto, también esta el tema de tus alas… y el brillo que resplandece en todo tu… tú"

"Ellos no pueden verme" Respondió ladeando levemente la cabeza en señal de curiosidad, como si el hecho de que nadie pudiese verla fuera tan normal para el mundo. Bueno, no soy nadie para hablar sobre normalidad aquí de todos modos "Puedo elegir quien me ve y quien no"

Asentí con la cabeza furiosamente, tiene sentido.

Al llegar a las clases con Shura, Soshiro me pidió autorización para mostrarse frente a ella, no entendí muy bien para que necesitaba mi permiso, pero simplemente dije que sí. Actualmente Shura es como mi molesta hermana mayor, así que no tenía razón para querer ocultarle esto a ella.

" _Mucho gusto, Kirigakure-san. Mi nombre es Soshiro y actualmente soy el ángel guardián temporal de Rin"_ Ella no se sorprendió como yo lo esperaba, tampoco pidió explicaciones, simplemente estrecho su mano y lanzo una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas burlescas para luego lanzar una broma de mal humor que Soshiro claramente no entendió. Lamentablemente yo sí.

Las clases normales concurrieron con… bueno… ¿Normalidad? Nada realmente nuevo, todo aburrido y tedioso, como siempre.

Para cuando ya era tarde, llegamos al salón de los exwires. Antes de abrir la puerta Soshiro llamó mi atención y me dijo que se haría presente frente a ellos. Me sorprendió un poco, pero no era extraño del todo. Ellos eran chicos que tenían conocimiento sobre cosas sobrenaturales, sobre demonios y todo, no debería ser tan sorprendente para ellos conocer a un ángel ¿Verdad?

… ¿Verdad?

Entre al salón a pasos alargados, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no mirar las caras sorprendidas de mis compañeros. Me senté al lado de Izumo y saque mis cuadernos de inmediato, después de unos cuantos minutos (que para mí fueron eternos) fingiendo buscar algo en mi mochila, termine decayendo ante la mirada curiosa de Izumo y levante la cabeza hacia ella.

Su ceja arqueada lo dijo todo.

"Es una larga historia"

Soshiro se sentó en el asiento del final del salón y no me moleste en preguntar porque, era el mismo asiento que yo elegía al estar en mi antigua escuela, es donde puedes vigilar todo y a todos sin que nadie se fije en ti, es el lugar perfecto.

"Tengo tiempo de sobra"

Negue con al cabeza al ver a Yukio entrar al salón, con sus cuadernos en la mano, listo para comenzar una nueva lección "No lo creo…"

"Más tarde" No era una pregunta, asentí de todos modos. Viendo las otras caras de mis compañeros, pude encontrarlos a todos mirar a la parte de atrás con incredulidad, Shima me miro y movió sus labios en un _'¿Qué demonios?'_ Simplemente me encogí de hombros y señalé el reloj _'Mas tarde'_ Él asintió a regañadientes.

Yukio dio las instrucciones del objetivo de la clase sin siquiera mirar hacia nosotros, escribió algunas cosas en la pizarra y termino de ordenar sus cosas, si no estuviera tan nerviosa como lo estoy ahora, estaría riendo a carcajadas de su estupidez. Porque ¡Hola! ¡HAY UN ÁNGEL EN TUS NARICES!

Bueno, Shima al parecer no podía aguantar tanto como yo.

Yukio levanto la vista al escuchar el estallido de carcajadas y frunció el ceño al ver a Shima golpear la mesa con su puño en un intento de parar de reír, sonreí al ver a Seguro a su lado golpear su costilla "Bien" Yukio acomodo sus lentes sacando un brillo que se veía peligroso en ellos "Shima ¿Algo que compartir con la clase?"

Incluso con el brillo de ´Soy tu maestro y me respetas' siendo dirigido hacia él, Shima no paraba de sonreír y una que potra risa pequeña se le escapaba al intentar hablar "No, maestro"

"Oh, no. Por favor, estoy muy curioso por saber que lo hace tan contento en mi clase"

"Bueno…" Shima miro atrás y Yukio siguió su mirada.

Es en esos momentos cuando me pregunto ¿Por qué aun no consigo una cámara?

Su expresión fue increíblemente cómica. Sus entes cayeron hacia un lado y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, con la piel pálida y su boca abierta. Ahora Shima no solo reía a carcajadas, GRITABA A CARCAJADAS "Qué…"

"Un gusto conocerle, Okumura-san" Soshiro se levanto de su puesto caminando al frente de la clase parándose al lado de Yukio "Mi nombre es Soshiro, soy guardián temporal de Rin Okumura. Estaré a su alrededor por un tiempo, espero no le moleste que me encuentre presente durante sus clases de Exwires"

"Eh… no… no hay problema…"

"Me alegro mucho" Ella sonrió "Con su permiso, regresare a sentarme. Por favor, continúe como si no estuviera aquí"

Al ver su cara entumecida, pienso que tal vez esto no será tan malo como esperaba

* * *

"No lo entiendo" Dijo Soshiro esa misma tarde en mi habitación.

"¿Qué cosa?" Murmuré mordisqueando el lápiz en mi mano, fruncí el ceño al ver el problema de matemáticas en mi cuaderno ¿Cómo hay personas que pueden amar esta materia? De verdad no los comprendo.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguien por tus estudios?" Le mire para ver una mirada confundida en su rostro "Si no entiendes algo ¿Por qué no pedir ayuda?"

"Comienzo a creer que eres una voz de la conciencia o algo así…" Suspire "No puedo pedirle a nadie. Izumo no tiene paciencia para enseñarme, Shiemi no tiene teléfono celular para decirle y Shima es un idiota, no tengo esperanzas…"

"¿Qué hay de Konekomaru y… ¿Suguro?"

"Koneko aun tiene miedo de hablarme, tampoco tengo su teléfono y Bon…" Sentí mis mejillas arder levemente.

Soshi sonrió alegre "Él te gusta ¿No es verdad?"

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Caí hacia atrás con mi silla y solté un gemido al golpear mi cabeza contra el suelo "Auch…"

"¿Estas bien?"

"No" Gruñí "¿De donde sacas que me gusta el gallo?"

"Nunca dije que te gustara un gallo, dije que te gustaba Bon" Fruncí el ceño, molesta al ver su cara confundida. Estúpida inocencia de ángel.

"Gallo es mi apodo para él"

"Oh. Pues… vi como lo mirabas en clases" Sonrió "También lo vi mirarte mucho" ¿Qué?

"Él me…. ¿miraba?" Genial, ahora siendo mis orejas arder también "No" Negue repetidamente con la cabeza "Te equivocas, lo mas seguro es que… estaba viendo otra cosa cerca mío o algo así" Asentí con la cabeza "Si, de seguro solo es eso"

Soshi frunció el ceño "Pero…"

"Je, sí. Nada mas que eso" Me levante rápidamente dándole la espalda, mi cara aun no se enfría "De todos modos, tanto estudiar ya me dio hambre ¡Creo que iré por un bocadillo! ¡Vuelvo enseguida!"

Sali rápidamente de la habitación dejando a mi pequeño ángel a solas, al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, pude escuchar un pequeño murmullo de 'Pero si acabas de sacar tu cuaderno…'

* * *

 **¡Hola! Mucho tiempo, lo sé. Perdón.**

 **Espero les haya gustado :3**

 _ **Ana:** Muchísimas gracias ^w^No sé si cambie mucho en este cap la personalidad de Soshiro, pero espero siga gustándote (?) xd _

_**Nadeshiko1227:** Si, lo siento, tardo demasiado T.T Muchas gracias y no te preocupes, no pienso dejarlo en Hiato :3 _

**_Guest:_** _Lo siento, eso será contestado mas adelante uwu_

 **CharlotteScarlet:** _Si... Yukio realmente nunca fue del todo de mi agrado... no llegue a comprender su mente completamente :T ¿Teorías conspirativas? xD Ud. me agrada xd_


End file.
